Who's Woman Love You?
by hagiwara nachi
Summary: UP/9-10-11/end :: Kau tahu? dia meminta kita untuk hidup lebih baik—sebagai tanda kita sangat menyayanginya/ Temari akan selalu ada bersamamu, Shikamaru/TheLastChapter/
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

_if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /_

_**Warning : Typo(s), OoC, DLDR, abal-bin-ngabal, RnR**_

_Happy Reading Minna ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa tidak ada orang lain yang tersisa untuk dijadikan_ partner_-ku?" ucapnya penuh kebencian.

Temari membisu, mimiknya tak terbaca. Iris hijaunya hanya menatapa datar Hokage kelima di hadapannya.

"Bersikap seperti ini bukan seperti kau, Shikamaru." Tak menyukai pertanyaannya, Tsunade berusaha menutupi rasa tak enaknya pada aparatur dari Sunagakure itu.

"—bersikaplah profesional, selesaikan misi ini secepatnya." Sambungnya.

Gadis _blonde_ itu hanya mengangguk, sementara Shikamaru terlihat begitu dingin.

"Merepotkan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Who's Woman Love You?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir sehari penuh kedua pasang kaki itu melompati dahan pohon yang berjajar di hutan perbatasan Negara Api. Otogakure adalah tujuan mereka. Meskipun perjalanan akan memakan waktu satu hari lagi, namun tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut keduanya sejak Hokage memerintahkan mereka untuk berangkat.

Temari yang berada tak jauh di depan menghentikan langkahnya, "Kita istirahat sejenak." Ajaknya membuka pembicaraan.

Tunggal Nara itu menghentikan langkahnya, "Tak usah berlama-lama, aku sudah muak melihatmu." Serunya menuruni dahan pohon, melompat dengan cepat.

Teriknya matahari membuat perjalanan melelahkan. Belum lagi suasana misi di antara keduanya tidak harmonis, membuat misi itu bertolak belakang dengan keadaan cuaca—begitu dingin.

"Aku tidak sempat menyiapkan perbekalan, apa boleh aku meminta minummu?" ia tahu pemuda di depannya diselimuti kebencian untuknya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Shikamaru, kedua bibirnya terus menempel pada botol minum menghabiskan isinya hingga tetes terakhir, "Sudah habis, maaf." Ulahnya dengan sengaja.

"Apa kesalahanku tak bisa kau maafkan?"

"menurutmu?" iris hitamnya menatap gadis _blonde_ itu, tajam. Tak ada kilah bahwa ia menyukai Temari. Kebencian benar-benar lahir dari lubuk hatinya.

"..." gadis _blonde_ itu menatapnya diam. Jawaban itu—dia sudah tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa misi ini bisa diselesaikan?"

Tsunade menghentikan iris-nya menatap lembaran misi di hadapannya. Sorot mata itu berubah tak yakin, "Aku harap semua berjalan dengan baik."

"Apa aku perlu menyusulnya?" sekali lagi ia bertanya dari balik maskernya.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, kita beri mereka sedikit privasi. Jika memang _Kunoichi _Suna itu harus mati di tangan Shikamaru, aku rasa—tidak masalah."

Langit belum terlalu gelap dan udara belum terlalu dingin untuk memeluk bumi. Namun, suasana di ruang kerja Hokage sedikit menegangkan setelah Tsunade memerintahkan—mereka yang pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih itu untuk menjalankan misi yang sangat sulit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah gelap, apa kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan?" iris hijaunya menatap tajam pundak si kepala nanas di hadapannya.

"Belum sehari berjalan kau sudah melemah! Taktik apa lagi yang kau pakai?" ujarnya setelah menghentikan langkah tak jauh dari Temari. Tatapan dinginnya seakan menusuk seiring dengan udara senja yang bersemilir.

"Maksudmu aku berbohong?" sudah masuk ke dalam perkiraannya, Nara di hadapannya itu tak akan menaruh simpati lagi kepadanya.

Iris hitamnya menatap malas, "—Jika bukan perintah Hokage. Aku tidak akan berada di sini!"

Temari diam. Sejurus kemudian aparatur Suna itu kembali melangkah maju mendahului Shikamaru yang masih menatapnya. Jika Nara itu—begitu, terserah. Ia akan menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya. Hanya perlu memastikan beberapa hal lagi, Temari siap.

**TBC**

* * *

Muncul lagi setelah hiatus untuk misi mengerikan /Huahahha/ ngakak karna sudah gila/bersama cerita aneh, Sedikit, tak bermakna/ abaikan. Hanya ulah author yang abal-abal

BTW. Fic ini awalnya berjudul The Guardian. Tapi setengah jalan, Author baru sadar antara judul sama isi gak ada kabel sambungnya/ #plak.

Jadi, dengan mengucapkan maaf karena kesalahpahaman otak sang Author. Sepertinya fic ini lebih tepat berjudul Who's Woman Love You.

Makasih udah mampir, kangen kalian semua. =3/RnR?/Thanks

**Edit: 14/12/2015**.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

_if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /_

_**Warning : Typo(s), OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!, RnR**_

_Happy Reading Minna ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Who's Woman Love You?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Konohagakure, tiga minggu yang lalu ...**_

Berita itu datang di saat yang paling tidak diduganya. Pada suatu siang di bulan Juli, di mana musim panas tengah memanggang Konohagakure dengan suhu 45 derajat. Sebelas tahun sejak mereka berjumpa. Shikamaru sudah melewatkan setengah hidupnya mengenal serta menjadi kekasih sang _Kunoichi_ asal Suna itu—tiga tahun terakhir.

"Kau bilang apa?" rasa kantuknya hilang. Iris hitam itu membulat tak percaya.

"Putus." Ulang Temari dengan enteng. Wajahnya tampak tak terbebani apapun.

Shikamaru bergeming. Masih berharap ucapan gadis _blonde_ di hadapannya hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

"Aku ingin kita putus, Shikamaru!" jelasnya, bahkan terdengar sangat jelas.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku bosan, kau tak bisa mengubah sikapmu!"

Selebihnya hanya samar terdengar pembelaan Shikamaru, karena sang pemilik telinga yang harusnya mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan cepat telah pergi menjauh.

Rahangnya terkatup keras. Di permukaan kulit wajahnya terlihat beberapa garis urat yang keluar. _Kunoichi_ Suna yang ia cintai memutuskannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Bukan sesuatu yang mudah, menjadikan Temari kekasihnya. Ia harus melewati cinta pada pandangan pertama saat di ujian _Chuunin_ melawan _Kunoichi_ itu. kemudian berlanjut memendam perasaan cintanya yang makin membara kala Temari membantunya dalam sebuah misi ataupun dia yang membantu gadis _blonde_ itu dalam misinya. Terlebih saat mereka sama-sama menjadi panitia di ujian _Chuunin_, hampir setiap hari mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Dengan cara apa lagi Shikamaru dapat menahan perasaannya yang kian lama membesar?

Saat perang _shinobi_ keempat, tunggal Nara itu sangat khawatir akan kehilangan atau meninggalkan Temari. Ada perasaan menyesal untuk tidak menyatakan perasaanya sebelum perang dimulai. Masih terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Dalam keadaan berantakan, ia memeluk erat gadis_ blonde_ itu seusai perang. merangkulnya dengan erat meskipun ia meronta minta dilepaskan. Melantangkan dengan mantap, memohon penuh harap, agar Temari bisa menerimanya sebagai Kekasih.

Namun sekarang, tiga tahun lebih hubungan berstatus 'kekasih' itu berjalan. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Temari mengakhiri hubungan mereka sebelah pihak. Apa yang gadis _blonde_ itu inginkan? menikah? Harusnya katakan saja. Tapi kekasihnya itu hanya diam, makin hari ia makin termangu dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Apa mungkin Temari sibuk menata masa depannya tanpa Shikamaru?

"Kau pikir! Apa salahku!"

Sepanjang hidupnya menjadi sahabat Shikamaru, baru kali ini dilihatnya sang sahabat terbalut emosi karena seorang wanita.

"Shikamaru, tenanglah!" tak tahu lagi bagaimana meredam emosi Shikamaru, dia paham. Perasaan sahabatnya yang benar-benar berada pada titik sakit itu bukanlah karena cinta monyet. Ia benar-benar mencintai Temari. Choji tahu itu.

"Aku tak mau dia pergi meninggalkanku." Serunya di tengah sesenggukan. Air matanya tak banyak mengalir. Tapi sesenggukan itu mampu menandakan hatinya terasa amat sesak.

"... Sebelas tahun aku mencintainya, hanya dalam hitungan detik dia meninggalkanku."

Choji menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya. Berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk apa yang Shikamaru alami beberapa jam lalu.

Keheningan malam menjadi saksi bisu, bagaimana Shikamaru ditinggalkan. Laki-laki yang memasuki usia 21 tahun itu kini terbuai dengan berbotol-botol minuman keras. Asap rokok juga mengepul menambah tiap bait ceritanya pada Choji.

"Shikamaru! hentikan ini. Apa kau sudah gila?" Ino datang meraih batang rokok yang entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya ia hisap. Membuangnya jatuh ke tanah dan menginjak-injak murka.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya, Choji!" pekik Ino histeris. Keadaan Shikamaru sangat berantakan. Belum lagi igauan-igauan akibat mabuk keluar menyumpahi Temari dari bibirnya yang berwarna agak gelap akibat mengonsumsi rokok berkepanjangan.

"Percayalah ... kondisi seperti ini lebih baik dibandingkan dengan kondisinya yang meraungi Temari untuk kembali." Jawab Choji serius. Tubuh gempal itu tidak ikut-ikutan untuk melahap barang-barang yang merusak tubuh, bukan dia pula yang menganjurkan. Mengawasi saat ini adalah tugasnya menemani Shikamaru.

Ino berdecak kesal. jemarinya menuntun Shikamaru agar mau kembali ke kediamannya, "Kenapa kau diam saja? Bantu aku!" perintahnya kepada Choji.

Keduanya berusaha membawa tubuh sahabat mereka yang jauh lebih kacau dibanding saat kematian guru mereka—Asuma ataupun kematian Shikaku Nara—ayahnya. Shikamaru tidak pernah minum-minuman. Biasanya, ia hanya mengonsumsi rokok di saat stress berat menghampiri. Temari harus bertanggung jawab jika sahabat mereka rusak.

Yoshino menatap sedih putranya yang kini terbaring pulas. Sesekali sesenggukan terdengar seiring nama _Kunoichi_ Suna itu diigaukan, "Jadi, karena hubungannya putus?" tanya Yoshino pelan sembari meninggalkan kamar Shikamaru. Kedua sahabat putranya mengekor.

"Ya, 'bi ... tadi sore mereka bertemu dan malamnya Shikamaru kacau seperti itu." Choji melirik tipis Ino di sampingnya. Berusaha mencerna pandangan Ino yang menyerukan agar jangan salah bicara.

"Besok pagi bibi akan berbicara dengannya." Ujar Yoshino, "Apa kalian mau minum teh dulu?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot 'bi, kami akan segera pergi." Ujar Ino menarik lengan Choji. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menigbas-ngibas di udara sebagai tanda penolakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari meninggi. Manampakan bias cahaya yang masuk begitu saja ke balik tirai transparan bermotif bunga sakura. Si pencinta tidur itu—meskipun punya kebiasaan bangun siang, tapi tak pernah sesiang ini. Jika bukan karena suara berisik dari luar kamarnya, mustahil si pemalas itu bangun.

Ujung jemari kakinya turun dari ranjang, menyentuh lantai mengalirkan suhu yang lebih dingin ke seluruh tubuh. Ia beranjak pelan. Matanya yang membengkak akibat menangis semalaman berusaha menatap fokus, mengucek pelan manik hitam itu dengan Jemarinya sembari berjalan sempoyongan. Pemuda itu beralih ke luar kamar. Mendekat ke tempat suara keributan terjadi.

"Ada apa ini?" ujarnya menatap bingung Kakashi Hatake dan Shizune yang sudah berada di ruang tengah.

Menyadari kehadiran sang anak, Yoshino beralih padanya, "Shikamaru, bukankah kau telah putus hubungan dengan Temari?" iris hitam itu menatap putranya khawatir.

Ada sedikit rasa kesal saat momen putusnya teringat kembali. Tak ada niat untuk menjawab, kepala khas seorang _klan_ Nara itu hanya mengangguk.

"Tadi malam, Temari mencuri gulungan yang berisi jurus rahasia dari kantor Hokage." Shizune menjawab cepat sebelum Shikamaru tersulut emosi.

Sang ibu telah menceritakan keadaan Shikamaru semalam karena Temari—kepada kedua utusan Tsunade itu. Tidak ada niat bagi keduanya untuk kembali memancing amarah _shinobi_ yang tengah mengalami kegagalan hati. Tapi, jika bisa—mereka ingin mendapatkan kesaksian dari Shikamaru, ke mana mantan kekasihnya itu pergi.

"A—apa?"

Respon yang bisa diduga.

"Ikutlah ke kantor hokage, kau akan tahu kejadiannya di sana." Ajak Kakashi.

Setelah Shikamaru bersiap, ketiganya pergi meninggalkan kediaman Nara. Cukup sulit bagi Shikamaru menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Baru semalam rasa sakit ditinggalkan Temari mengagetkannya. Pagi ini, berita yang tak kalah saing itu ikut menambah aktivitas detak jantungnya kian meningkat.

Mereka tiba dengan cepat. Memasuki kantor Hokage yang kini diisi beberapa ninja. Ada beberapa teman seangkatannya, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka dan Neji Hyuga. Selain itu hokage—Tsunade dan seorang tetua Konoha—Homura Mitokado juga berada di sana.

"Kami membawa Shikamaru." Kata Kakashi memberi hormat.

"Aku sudah mendengar ceritamu dari Ino dan Choji. Tapi aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu. Apa saja yang dia katakan?" mimik wajahnya serius. Tidak ada salam pembuka sekadar mengenakan suasana. Kondisi di ruangan itu sekarang benar-benar kacau.

"Semalam, aku bertemu dengannya. dia melukaiku dengan _Kamaitachi_." Neji memotong pembicaraan agar Shikamaru tak menuduh mereka salah, "Aku yakin itu memang dia. Aku sudah mengecek dengan _byakugan_ dan menyerangnya dengan _hakke hasangeki, _tapi dia tidak jatuh. Bahkan menyerang balik dengan _chakra_ yang sangat kuat."

Alisnya berkerut. Temari tidak begitu. Ya, tidak begitu. _Kunoichi_ Suna itu biar galak tetap tak mungkin melakukan tindakan mencuri atau melukai Neji—salah satu _partner _panitia ujian _chuunin_. Iris hitamnya menatap tubuh Neji yang terlihat tak baik. Perban luka tampak membungkus bagian lengan dan kaki kanannya. Sepertinya, Neji diserang dari arah samping.

Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Tidak ada hal lain yang dikatakan. Tiba-tiba saja dia datang sore kemarin tanpa memberitahu. Setelah itu, hanya mengatakan putus—karena sifatku." Kali ini dapat dikontrolnya suara baritone itu, normal. Jauh lebih tenang dan tidak terbakar amarah.

"Aku dan Akamaru akan berangkat sekarang." Ujar Kiba setelah memastikan Akamaru mengendus sesuatu berbau Temari di ruangan itu.

"Shikamaru, pergilah bersama Kakashi, Kiba dan Naruto!" iris-nya ganti menatap Kakashi, "Kerahkan semua anjing pelacak, temukan Temari!"

Dengan cepat Kakashi mengeluarkan jurus _Kuchiyose_; _Ninken_. Asap tipis muncul seiring hadirnya kedelapan anjing ninja, Pakkun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei dan Guruko. Dengan bahasa nasional mereka _'guk guk'_ itu, tampak Akamaru berbagi informasi tentang target pencarian mereka.

Shikamaru melangkah mendekati Pakkun dan Akamaru yang bersisian, "Ini, barang kesayangan milik Temari. Mengendus ini akan lebih mudah mencarinya daripada mencari bebauannya di ruangan ini." Saran Shikamaru.

"Tipis sekali baunya di sini." Protes Pakkun pada kalung dengan lambang Suna. Kalung yang hampir seluruhnya sudah didominasi bau Shikamaru itu hampir menghilangkan bau asli sang pemilik.

"—er, namanya juga sudah lama." Jemarinya menggaruk tengkuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Setidaknya, bau tipis di situ sama dengan bau di ruangan ini. Berarti target memang sama." Ujar Pakkun. Akamaru dan yang lainnya juga menggonggong meng-iya-kan.

"Kalau begitu pergi sekarang!" perintah Tsunade tegas. Membuat keempat ninja yang diberi perintah bersama kesembilan anjing pelacak menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Kirim surat dengan kode merah. Sunagakure harus bertanggung jawab untuk hal ini!" ujar Homura. Raut wajahnya kesal setelah mendapati aparatur Suna mengkhianati mereka. gulungan berharga itu adalah kumpulan _jutsu_ para petinggi Konoha. Bisa dikatakan 'terlarang' dan sangat tersembunyi. Jika digunakan untuk kepentingan jahat, dunia _shinobi_ pasti hancur.

"Baik!" jawabnya tegas, "Shizune, cepat buat suratnya, minta Genma untuk mengirimnya dengan _jutsu. _Choji, Neji, panggil ayah kalian kemari ... dan Ino! panggil Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten untuk membersihkan ruangan ini. Kejadian ini, jangan sampai menyebar pada ninja lain!" ia memperingati sebelum keempat ninja yang tersisa di ruang hokage itu pergi.

Secepatnya mereka menghilang.

"Jika tetua lain mendengar ini, aku rasa mereka akan memutuskan penyerangan pada Sunagakure." Liriknya tipis pada Tsunade yang tampak berpikir keras.

Dahinya terlihat berkerut. Mengecek beberapa barang yang berserakan di lantai, "Aku pastikan menemukan gulungan itu sebelum tetua lain tahu."

Bukan ingin memihak. Tapi ia juga mengenal Temari. Dia dan kedua adiknya itu memang pernah terlibat penyerangan Konoha sebelas tahun silam. Itu juga didasari karena Orochimaru yang membodohi Suna. Posisi ketiganya hanyalah anak seorang 'Kage' yang dididik untuk mematuhi perintah. Bahkan untuk sekarang, Gaara—bungsu Sabaku itu telah bertahan lama pada posisi _Kazekage_ dan dia paham, bagaimana membuat Suna menjalani statusnya sebagai aliansi Konoha. Tak perlu jauh-jauh menjabarkan hal itu. Bukankah Suna salah satu desa yang mengambil peran penting saat perang _shinobi_ tiga tahun lalu. Jika mereka punya dendam, mengapa tidak bergabung saja dengan Akatsuki untuk menghancurkan desa lainnya. Panglima perang—Gaara, semua mengenal sosoknya yang begitu tangguh. Kejadian pencurian ini, mungkin adalah kesalahan besar. Sunagakure pasti bisa menjelaskannya.

Tsunade menatap nanar kantornya yang sudah porak-poranda. Bagaimanapun meyakini perasaannya sendiri bahwa ini pasti kesalahan, keadaan di kantornya jelas menunjukan ini kejahatan. Pecahan kaca terlihat dimana-mana, bahkan tidak ada lagi yang membingkai di tempat asalnya. Pecahan yang bentuknya seperti butiran kristal kecil itu menjadi bukti kekuatan besar tengah menghancurkannya tanpa ampun.

**TBC**

* * *

Halo, Nachi update chapter kedua dan untuk seterusnya tidak perlu menunggu lama. Karena cerita ini Alhamdulillah murni selesai. Hanya tinggal dirapikan. (Kalau untuk cerita di sebelah; lirik Handsome Gril—hehe, semoga readers mau menunggu. Karena ceritanya masih bayang-banyang wkwkwkw)

Balik ke cerita. Nachi beneran lupa kalo abang Neji itu udah wafat. Sadarnya pas udah selesai nulis/males eh, ngedit lagi. Jadi, Nachi hidupkan saja kembali. hohoho /Plak.

Tentang apa yang terjadi sama Temari, hm.. tebak aja sendiri/Gaje mode on/Plak

Mind to Review?/Sankyu/


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /_

_**Warning : Typo(s), OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**_

_Happy Reading Minna ..._

_._

_._

_._

_Who's Woman Love You?_

.

.

.

Keempatnya bergerak mengikuti kesembilan anjing yang berjalan di depan mereka. Arah mereka mengacu pada hutan perbatasan Negara Api. Jalur umum yang sering dilewati seluruh ninja saat keluar dari Konoha. Selanjutnya, para _Ninken_ itulah yang akan menunjukan apakah Temari kembali ke Sunagakure atau pergi ke tempat lain.

Kakashi berpikir dalam potongan-potongan kejadian pagi ini. Setelah kediaman menemani mereka beberapa menit Tsunade memberi perintah pergi, ia membuka pembicaraan, "Shikamaru ..." panggilnya.

Sang pemilik nama menoleh.

"Keributan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?"

Pemuda itu diam. Wajahnya tampak berpikir. Entah karena hari ini berat atau memang rasa kantuknya yang absen. Ekspresinya terlihat serius.

"Bukankah sebulan yang lalu kau melakukan misi ke Suna?" ingatnya. Si kepala kuning itu melirik tipis ke arah Shikamaru yang bersisian dengannya.

"Sebulan yang lalu ..." serunya ulang, seolah tak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Bukan ikut campur, tapi pagi tadi Choji bilang 'sebulan yang lalu tampaknya kalian memiliki masalah'." Ujar Kakashi.

Memorinya kembali memutar kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan misi dari Sunagakure. Memang ada masalah saat Shikamaru kembali ke Konoha. Tapi masalah yang terjadi hanyalah masalah kecil saat dirinya tak ingin tinggal lebih lama di Suna.

Misi dari Tsunade membuatnya bisa menikmati liburan beberapa hari di sana. Tapi karena posisi kekasihnya itu seorang putri Suna—kakak dari Kazekage, membuat ia yang _shinobi_ biasa tidak terlihat _apik_ bersanding dengannya.

Beberapa cibiran mulai terdengar ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mungkin Temari tidak menyadarinya atau bisa jadi bersikap acuh. Tidak dengan Shikamaru. Bukan tak merindukan Temari, tapi kekasihnya yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu juga memiliki sikap yang sensitif jika membahas pertengkaran sepele seperti itu. Tidak ingin memperpanjang permasalahan status mereka, Shikamaru menolak permintaan Temari untuk menambah waktu liburan beberapa hari di Suna.

_Kunoichi_ Suna itu marah. Sebagai kekasih ia merasa Shikamaru mengabaikannya. Hanya itu. Bukan hal besar lainnya. Tapi entahlah, jika ternyata di balik sikap Temari sebulan yang lalu membuatnya mengambil keputusan mengakhiri hubungan.

"Hanya masalah biasa, bukan sesuatu yang merepotkan." Ujar Shikamaru tak ingin membahas lebih lanjut. Rasa marah menyulut dalam dirinya. Jika nanti bertemu Temari, ia akan mempertanyakan tentang semua hal yang membuat perasaannya sakit.

"Temari itu, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Gaara. Mereka terlihat dingin, tapi sebenarnya baik hati." Meyakini apa yang diketahuinya, Naruto meyakinkan Shikamaru bahwa Temari tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh. Atau mungkin, keputusan mengakhiri hubungan adalah sesuatu yang salah. Pasti Temari salah.

Tak perlu penjelasan dari orang lain, Shikamaru sudah paham. Sikap _Kunoichi_ yang selalu terbuka jika di hadapannya itu benar-benar menunjukan sikap yang diharapkan semua laki-laki ada pada perempuan yang mereka cintai. Segala yang ada pada Temari, sempurna.

Tiba-tiba saja Pakku berhenti, disusul kedelapan anjing lainnya. Di tengah hutan itu, mereka menangkap bau yang sama saat di kantor hokage. "Dia di sini!" ujar Pakku menyimpulkan intuisi-nya sebagai anjing palacak. Keadaan itu juga diserukan anjing lainnya yang hanya bisa menggonggong.

Kakashi mengangkat tangannya hingga setinggi bahu, kemudian menjatuhkan ke arah bawah. Membuat mereka semua turun menuruni dahan pohon.

Seksama mereka memperhatikan kelebatan hutan. Bias matahari terlihat samar menembus dedaunan yang rimbun dari langit. Setelah memberikan pengarahan tentang penciuman mereka, kedelapan _Ninken _itu menghilang.

"Akamaru bilang penciuman mereka tidak akan salah. Temari di daerah ini, baunya menyebar seperti angin." Kiba menatap fokus mengambil ancang-ancang bertahan jika terjadi serangan.

"Bukankah dia pengguna elemen angin."

"Ya, Temari memiliki _Kamataichi_, sebagai _jutsu_ peubahnya." Shikamaru bergerak maju. Diam begitu tidak akan membuat Temari muncul di hadapan mereka. _Kunoichi_ yang tergolong ahli berstrategi itu menyadari keberadaan mereka dan menyebarkan bebauannya dengan _kamataichi._

"Untuk apa kau bersembunyi Temari! Keluarlah." Ujar Shikamaru dalam nada biasa. Ekspresinya tak menampilkan emosi yang ditahan sedari malam.

Alis Kakashi bertaut. Bagaimanapun juga memanggil musuh keluar seperti ini cukup aneh. Tapi menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru termasuk keputusan tepat, karena mereka saling memahami.

"Kau pintar—Shikamaru." Temari, ia berdiri di dahan pohong yang menjulang tinggi mencakar langit, "Apa kau tidak bisa melupakanku?" senyum khas milik sang _kunoichi_ itu terukir.

Akamaru menampilkan taring-taringnya, menunjukan tak menyukai Temari. Intuisi seekor anjing biasanya berlaku untuk orang-orang jahat. Biasanya, Akamaru tidak akan melakukan ancang-ancang melawan pada Temari. Entah kenapa hari ini aura Temari membuat ia ingin menerkamnya.

"Tenanglah Akamaru!" perintah Kiba, merasakan hal yang sama. Seperti _chakra_ kuat mengelilingi Temari. Bukan _chakra_ biasa.

"Apa kita bisa bicara baik-baik." Ujar Kakashi, menimbang sosok _kunoichi_ di hadapannya adalah aparatur Sunagakure yang selama ini menjadi salah satu penghubung baik antara Konoha dan Suna.

"Tentu," ia tersenyum, "Kalian mencari ini?" jemarinya mengangkat gulungan besar yang menjadi sumber permasalahan.

"Kenapa kau ini! Kenapa? Apa kau sedang bercanda!" teriak Naruto dari bawah. Sifatnya yang suka mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya dia lontarkan begitu saja. Tidak lucu, memang. Memutuskan Shikamaru lalu mencuri gulungan membuat Konoha mengeluarkan surat pemburuan ke desa Sunagakure.

"Lucu sekali kau, Naruto. Apa aku terlihat sedang melawak?" iris hijaunya menatap tajam Naruto. Menampilkan sisi yang ia gunakan untuk meremehkan Shikamaru saat pertemuan mereka di arena ujian _chuunin_ dulu.

Shikamaru diam. Dia memang Temari. Bahkan sampai ke ujung kakinya, _kunoichi_ itu memang dia. Hanya saja, Temari mengabaikannya, seperti tidak memiliki masalah yang harus diselesaikan lagi.

"Turunlah dan kita bicara!" ajak Shikamaru malas. Tidak penting lagi apa hubungannya bisa berlanjut. Gulungan itu sekarang lebih penting dari semuanya.

"Hey—Nanas!"

_Deg_!

Sapaan itu, Panggilan aneh yang menurut—Shikamaru adalah panggilan sayang dari sosok Temari membuat darahnya berdesir naik. Ya, Shikamaru tidak bisa menampik perasaannya. Mementingkan gulungan itu hanya bahan untuk mengenakan perasaan. Nyatanya, hingga detik ini tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut _kunoichi_ yang dicintainya mampu membuatnya mati rasa.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Selama tiga tahun menjadi kekasihmu ... aku telah merencanakan kesempatan ini, mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari Konoha." Dagunya terangkat tinggi, membuat garis matanya mengecil menatap Shikamaru di bawah.

"Kau bohong!" Shikamaru terpancing. Emosinya tersulut hingga membuatnya melempar bandul bersibol lambang Sunagakure ke arah Temari.

Tubuhnya berteleportasi, menyejajarkan dengan keempat _shinobi_ di hadapannya. Entah kapan menangkapnya, bandul itu kini menggantung indah di tangan kanannya.

"Kau mengembalikan ini? _Ck ck ck ..._" ia berdecak kagum. Menganggukan kepala tanpa memberi penjelasan yang lebih rinci.

"K—kau! Apa kau sudah gila?"

Kakashi menahan Naruto yang telah tersulut emosi menyaksikan perlakuan Temari pada sahabatnya.

Iris hijau itu menatap lawannya satu per satu, "Aku, tidak berniat menjalani aliansi ini. Sunagakure juga desa yang bodoh mau bekerja sama dengan Konoha. Aku, akan keluar dari Suna dan bergabung pada desa yang memiliki tujuan menghancurkan Konoha."

"Maafkan aku Shikamaru!" ucap Naruto hingga tubuhnya bergerak maju menyerang Temari, "_Rasengan_!" tubuh Kakashi mundur beberapa langkah akibat tubuh Naruto yang menyingkirkan lengannya.

Sosok itu hilang seiring dentuman keras akibat _rasengan_ Naruto yang menghantam pohon. Jangan abaikan kecepatan Temari yang merupakan pengguna elemen angin. Dengan cepat pula, ia bisa menghindari _rasengan_ Naruto.

Akamaru mengendus waspada. Bau Temari tak terdeteksi akibat angin yang memporak-porandakan hutan. Keempatnya bersikap waspada, hingga serangan dari atas membuat mereka menghindar kesembarang arah.

"_Argh_!" Kiba mengaduh. Instingnya tidak bekerja. Terlambat untuknya menghindari serangan angin yang membentuk ratusan jarum kecil. Lengan kanannya mengucurkan darah dari luka tusuk yang cukup dalam akibat melindungi kepalanya.

"J—jurus apa ini!" memperhatikan dengan _sharingan,_ Kakashi tak pernah menyadari _kunoichi_ Suna itu mampu mengubah elemen angin mebentuk jarum tajam. Bahkan _chakra_ yang mengalir benar-benar terlihat beracun.

"Temari hanya memiliki _Kuchiyose; kamataichi_, sebagai jurus mengerikan." Tatapnya pada _kunoichi_ yang kini tertawa ringan di hadapan mereka. Selama mengenal Temari, gadis yang dicintainya itu tak pernah terlihat berniat sedikitpun mengembangkan _jutsu_-nya. Bagi Shikamaru sendiri, jurusnya sudah memasuki level baik dari pengguna elemen angin.

Temari merentangkan kipas raksasanya, hendak menyalurkan _jutsu-_nya untuk kedua kali. Untungnya Kakashi yang bergerak dengan cepat berhasil menghantam sisi atas jantung Temari—melubangi bagian itu hingga mengeluarkan darah kehitaman. Ketiga muridnya terkejut bukan main.

"Maaf, Shikamaru. tapi ini tidak melukai vitalnya." Ujar Kakashi mencabut _Raikiri_-nya.

Mimik wajahnya tak terbaca. Entah merasa sakit atau tak percaya salah satu orang yang menjadi penuntunnya saat menjalani misi di Konoha berani melubangi jantungnya. Darah merah kehitaman semakin banyak mengalir dari luka yang Kakashi buat. Hingga akhirnya bibir ranum itu tersenyum, tubuh Kakashi terpental beberapa meter akibat serangan _Kamataichi_ yang mendadak ia gunakan—tanpa perlu menggunakan kipas.

Tubuh itu berdiri tegap. Meskipun Kakashi tak menyerang organ vitalnya—agar tak mati, seharusnya Temari sudah tumbang sekarang. Tapi gadis _blonde _itu sehat, benar-benar tak terlihat memiliki masalah dengan luka yang Kakashi buat.

"Kakashi_ sensei_!" Naruto yang bebas tak menjaga Kiba menghampiri Kakashi. Memperhatikan punggungnya yang terluka akibat menghantam pohon. Pakaian depannya sudah tak terlihat utuh. Angin seperti jarum membuat tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah segar seperti yang dialamai Kiba.

"Dia berbahaya!" mulutnya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Angin itu benar-benar beracun.

"Aku mohon berhenti Temari!" langkah kakinya dipacu pelan. Tanpa mengeluarkan ancang-ancang menyerang atau menggunakan _kagemane-_nya, Shikamaru bersikap tenang.

"Berhenti apa? Berhenti bersikap baik kepada kalian? _Ck, _aku memang terlalu membuang-buang waktu. Apa lagi menghabiskan tiga tahun menjadi kekasihmu." Jemarinya mengibas-ngibas di udara. Memandang remeh mantan kekasih yang diputuskannya secara sepihak.

"Temari, ini bukan kau!" masih bersikap tenang, jemarinya berhasil menyentuh pundak sang _kunocihi_ tanpa perlawanan, "Perempuan yang kucintai, tidak pernah berpura-pura ada di sisiku, meskipun aku sangat menyebalkan untuknya." Iris hitamnya menatap dalam manik sang mantan kekasih, yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 15 centi darinya.

"Tunggu!" Kakashi mencengkram kuat bahu Naruto. Melarangnya untuk menyerang sekarang. Sang guru telah menyadari situasi Temari yang aneh. Seperti sudah me-_nyetting_ perlawanannya yang dikhususkan saat tubuhnya terancam bahaya.

Kepala kuning itu hanya mengamati, memperhatikan bagaimana sang _kunoichi_ memandang Shikamaru tak suka. Ia memberi kode pada Kiba yang jaraknya lebih dekat dengan keberadaan mereka.

Mendapati isyarat itu, Kiba mengangguk. Mamahami maksud kode yang diberikan Naruto. Lengan kanannya yang terluka dipeganginya dengan telapak tangan kiri untuk memperlambat pendarahan, "Akamaru, awasi Temari. Jika dia menyerang segera gunakan _gatsuga_." Bisiknya pelan pada telinga sang anjing.

Anjing itu mengerang tak suka. Biasanya Akamaru akan bersikap seperti itu jika musuh di hadapannya benar-benar mengancam.

"—perempuan itu, juga mencintaiku dengan tulus. Di balik sikap galaknya, ada sikap manis yang hanya dia tunjukan di hadapanku. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari cintanya." Lanjut Shikamaru. Jantungnya berdegup cepat antara malu dan rasa takut yang menjadi satu. Bila Temari memang ingin menyerangnya, terserah. Baginya memberitahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah yang terpenting.

"Wah, kau puitis sekali." _Kunoichi_ itu terkekeh geli, "..., bagian mana yang kau sebut cinta? _Ah_ ya, apa itu—rasa malu karena berpacaran dengan perempuan yang usianya tiga tahun lebih tua?" ditepisnya tangan Shikamaru dari pundaknya. Tubuh semampainya berjalan berputar bak mengintrogasi sang mantan kekasih.

"—Siapa yang mengatakannya? Aku hanya tidak tahan mereka mencibir. Bukan aku malu, tapi aku yang merasa tidak pantas mendampingimu. Aku lebih khawatir jika kau yang merasa malu!" bantah Shikamaru. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Temari yang posisinya jadi terpunggungi akibat pergerakannya.

Iris hijau itu menatap ringan, tidak ada unsur emosi di dalam matanya. Ia 'hanya' seperti berdongeng tentang kisah putri yang kandas dan pangeran yang pergi menjauh, "Oh, kalau begitu kita simpulkan ... manusia memang memiliki pemikiran masing-masing. Aku berpikir aneh tentangmu dan kau pun begitu. Tapi, dari semua penilaian itu hanya sang pemilik tubuh yang mengetahui maksud dan pemikiran dirinya." Gadis _blonde _itu kembali berjalan menuju tempat semula. Kedua telapak tangan yang sudah menyilang di depan dada itu menunjukan bahwa ia tengah melakukan sebuah kompromi.

"_Sensei_, apa kita serang saja?" Naruto tidak tahan. Sulung Sabaku itu mempermainkan emosi sahabatnya. Shikamaru tidak akan sadar lagi dengan misi gulungan penting Konoha. Buktinya sekarang dia terlarut dalam perdebatan siapa yang salah dalam cinta mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Temari sangat tenang, kondisinya sekarang pasti waspada. Berharap saja Shikamaru memancing emosinya. Jika _kunoichi _itu terpancing dekati tanpa mengeluarkan _chakra_." Kata Kakashi pelan. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Angin bisa saja membawa perkataan mereka pada sang pengendali.

"—Aku katakan lagi padamu tentang maksudku yang sebenarnya. A-ku—me-man-fa-at-kan-mu." Ejanya berbisik di telinga kiri sang mantan.

"Hentikan ini Temari!" jemarinya terkepal. Tanpa disadari Temari, ia mengikat perempuan itu dengan _kagemane._

"Akamaru!" teriak Kiba memberi kode penyerangan.

Anjing itu melesat meraih gulungan dari tangan Temari dengan gigi tajamnya. Memastikan gulungan itu selamat, ganti Naruto yang menyerang.

"Shikamaru menjauhlah!" dikeluarkannya _Rasengan shuriken_ dalam _mode sennin_. Sesama pengendali angin, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan lawannya melakukan kecepatan lebih untuk menghindarinya.

Shikamaru tak bergerak. Justru malah memeluk Temari yang terikat _kagemane _dengannya. _'Bunuh saja aku! Agar tidak lagi merasakan penyiksaan ini'_ batinnya.

"Naruto hentikan!" sebisanya, Kakashi bergerak maju menghentikan _rasengan _Naruto. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan Shikamaru terluka.

Tubuh si kepala kuning itu terpental, _rasengan_ itu meleset akibat Kiba yang menabrak tubuhnya, "Kau gila? Shikamaru bisa mati!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ! Minggir bodoh!" Maki Naruto mengabaikan Kiba.

Iris hijau itu seakan menonton drama melodrama yang dilakukan pemuda bodoh untuk perempuan yang sudah mengkhianatinya, "Ah, kau juga pencinta drama rupanya." Katanya takjub.

_Plak_!

"SADARLAH TEMARI!" pemuda itu membentak. Ia daratkan telapak tangannya pada pipi mulus sang _kunoichi_, hingga sorot matanya berubah tajam.

"Sialan kau!" ucapnya sinis. Angin mengitari di belakang tubuhnya, siap mengamuk bak badai topan yang menyerang.

Shikamaru bergetar. Lebih tepatnya, bergetar karena syok, tak pernah menyakiti Temari seperti itu. bukan karena takut jika terluka. _Kagemane-_nya tiba-tiba tidak berjalan mulus dan mengendur.

"Shikamaru, menyingkir dari situ!" sang ketua kelompok, Kakashi—terus menginterupsi.

Naruto dan Kiba juga bersiap maju. Entah kenapa suasana memang terasa tidak kondusif.

Lepas begitu saja, entah karena emosinya yang menguras habis _chakra_-nya atau ia yang pasrah, _kagemane_ itu tak lagi mengikat Temari, "Bunuh saja aku kalau kau suka! Bunuh saja kalau kau merasa selama ini memang kau tidak mencintaiku!" ucapnya nanar. Rahangnya terkatup keras menunggu sang _kunoichi _ menyerangnya.

Dentuman keras terdengar dari balik Akamaru yang menjaga gulungan rahasia tersebut, membuat anjing itu dan tuannya terpental beberapa meter ke depan. Ratusan kunai menghujami Kakashi dan Naruto yang menggiring agar mereka bergerak mundur. Shikamaru juga begitu. Setelah asap mengepul di hadapannya, Temari menghilang.

"I—itu apa?" ia tercengang. Menatap keadaan hutan yang lebih porak poranda daripada awal.

"Pasti komplotan Temari." Kakashi melirik tipis keadaan Shikamaru yang masih menatap kosong ke tempat Temari berdiri tadi.

Rahangnya mengatup keras. Kedua tangannya terkepal. hingga mereka menyaksikan Shikamaru—_shinobi_ yang terkenal dengan kemalasannya itu berteriak keras memekikan nama sang kekasih.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

_if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /_

_**Warning : Typo(s), OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**_

_Happy Reading Minna ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari sejak kejadian pencurian terjadi, pertemuan dua Kage antara Suna dan Konoha digelar tersembunyi. Meskipun gulungan didapatkan kembali, namun toleransi akan sikap Temari sepertinya tidak bisa diberikan. Tsunade sendiri berada di bawah tekanan Homura yang ingin memutuskan hubungan aliansi dengan Sunagakure.

Iris hitamnya menatap datar. Suasana hatinya tak terbaca meskipun Homura memaki-makinya sebagai Kazekage dan desanya dalam kata yang tidak pantas untuk didengar. Suna memang memiliki kesalahan di masa lalu—bahkan menyebabkan kematian Hokage ketiga, tidakkah sebelas tahun berjalan membuat Konoha percaya bahwa Sunagakure sudah berubah menjadi desa yang lebih baik sebagai aliansi?

"Aku akan mengerahkan seluruh tentara Suna untuk mencari Temari. Secepatnya dalang dari semua ini akan kami cari tahu. Jika memang dia bekerja sama dengan _Shinobi_ lain dari desa Sunagakure—kami akan memenjarakan mereka. Jika ternyata Temari bersekongkol dengan _Shinobi_ dari luar desa, kami akan mengeluarkan pencarian _Shinobi_ dalam daftar buron." Ujarnya mantap. Tidak ada yang mampu membaca pikiran sang Kazekage. Bungsu Sabaku itu hanya menempatkan dirinya sebagai pengambil keputusan.

"Kami tidak ingin hubungan desa ini berlanjut! Aliansi Sunagakure akan dihapus dari daftar!" ujar Homura. Sebagai perwakilan dari tetua lain ia mengambil alih hak, untuk melakukan diskusi.

"Bukankah sudah dikatakan Kazekage bahwa kejadian ini di luar kendali Suna!" Tsunade tak setuju. Menurutnya akan lebih baik jika memberikan kesempatan kepada desa Suna untuk mencari jalan keluar terhadap Temari tanpa memutuskan hubungan aliansi.

"Apa kau percaya? Bisa saja itu hanya akal bulus anak muda ini!" tubuh rentan itu berdiri dari kursinya bergerak menuju kertas berisi laporan gagalnya penangkapan Temari tiga hari yang lalu dari tim Kakashi, "Lihat ini, bisa saja setelah gulungan itu tidak didapat, mereka jadi berpura-pura tidak mengetahui kejadian ini agar berstatus aman." Simpulnya sesuka hati.

Kankuro memukul keras meja kerja sang Hokage. Emosinya tersulut. Siapa yang orangtua itu katakan bersekongkol? Apa dia tidak tahu, seburuk apa pun _Shinobi_ itu bersikap—itu kakak mereka. Sebagai adik, mereka tidak percaya Temari melakukan itu semua. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik sikapnya.

"Bukan berarti jika Sunagakure lebih kecil dari Konoha anda bisa mengungkit semua kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan desa kami! Apa kalian tidak sadar dengan Anbu yang suka menyerang seenaknya?" masalah merambah kemana-mana. Saling membongkar cerita lama jadi terjadi akibat emosi.

"Maafkan aku Homura-_sama, _aku tidak setuju dengan pendapat anda. Sebagai Hokage, saran anda kembali kepadaku apakah mau memakai atau tidak." Ucap Tsunade sebelum masalah berlanjut lebih dalam, "Masa lalu hanya masa lalu. Kazekage sendiri sudah mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab. Tidak ada salahnya memmercayai."

Mata tua itu melirik tak suka. Menatap laki-laki yang wajahnya sudah menyerupai kucing, berusaha membalas masa kelam anbu yang ia bongkar, "Terserah kau saja! Jika sesuatu terjadi kau harus bertanggung jawab!" ujarnya menarik diri keluar dari ruangan.

Hening. Baik Tsunade maupun Kankuro tak berniat membantah lagi. Mereka membiarkan tetua yang tergolong menyebalkan itu pergi. Hal seperti ini akan berlarut panjang jika semua tetua berkumpul dan mengetahui titik pengkhianatan ini.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu Shikamaru?" tanya Gaara memecah keheningan. Irisnya menatap tiga lembar laporan dari Kakashi tentang kegagalan misi mereka menangkap Temari.

"Dia berada di luar desa untuk misi lain." Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya mencari beberapa lembar laporan yang ditulis Neji atas penyerangan Temari, "..., tiga hari yang lalu setelah pulang dengan kegagalan, Shikamaru meminta misi sebanyak-banyaknya." Sambungnya.

"Berusaha mencari kegiatan?" tebak Kankuro, jemarinya menerima berkas yang baru saja Tsunade temukan di laci mejanya.

Kabar putusnya hubungan Shikamaru dengan kakak mereka telah dijelaskan singkat sebelum pertemuan tadi dimulai. Untuk saat ini mereka memahami kondisinya, Temari yang datang di senja hari menemui Shikamaru dan memutuskan hubungan, lalu di malam hari mencuri gulungan dan saat pagi, dia ditemukan di tengah hutan serta berakhir dengan pelarian yang dibantu _Shinobi_ lain.

"Ya, keadaannya kacau. Kau tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka 'kan?"

"Meskipun kalian telah memastikan sendiri bahwa dia adalah Temari, aku yakin dia tidak bertindak atas kemauannya." Gaara menatap dua laporan yang kini bersanding di hadapannya. Laporan Neji yang mengalami penyerangan dan penyergapan Temari dari tim Kakashi.

Iris hitamnya menatap tanpa ekspresi. Sungguh tidak diketahui apakah ia mengalami gangguan perasaan dan mental seperti kakaknya Kankuro.

"Kau merasa aneh?" Kankuro mendekat, jemarinya menunjuk laporan Kakashi yang terlihat aneh.

"Ya, jika Temari memang ingin mencuri kenapa harus memutuskan hubungan dulu dengan Shikamaru? Bukankah begitu keanehanmu?"

Kankuro mengangguk, "Selain itu jika waktunya mencuri malam, kenapa baru ketahuan pagi? Padahal Neji mengatakan dilaporannya bahwa mereka bertarung malam itu." Tunjuk Kankuro pada laporan Neji.

Tsunade tersentak. Ia baru menyadari keanehan tersebut. Dirinya terlalu fokus pada pengkhianatan Temari sebagai aparatur Suna. Sekadar mendekat, irisnya ikut memperhatikan kedua laporan yang kini bersisian di hadapan Gaara.

"Lihat ini, Neji menyatakan tak sadarkan diri dan ditolong Kakashi _sensei_ saat pagi. Wajar saja 'kan, jika ia tidak melakukan pengejaran dan baru memberikan kesaksian di pagi hari. Yang aneh adalah Temari, jika kabur di malam hari. Harusnya dia sudah dapat melarikan diri lebih jauh." Kazekagemuda itu tak melewatkan sedikitpun laporan yang di tulis Kakashi.

Tsunade memijat dahinya yang sedikit pusing. Banyak hal yang ia lewatkan akibat kurang fokus. Baginya mengurus Homura Mitokado—sang tetua Konoha, lebih merepotkan.

"Apa belakangan _jutsu _Temari memang sehebat ini?" mendapati hal yang menjanggal tsunade bertanya.

"Temari memang mengembangkan _jutsu_ seperti ini, tapi belakangan pengembangannya berhenti karena _jutsu_ barunya memakan banyak _chakra_." Jelas Kankuro yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Temari dibandingkan adiknya, Gaara.

"Ia berdiri tegap meskipun diserang Neji dengan _jutsu_-nya dan Kakashi_ sensei_ dengan _raikiri_. Seperti ini saja, pasti ada sesuatu yang melatarbelakangi kekuatan Temari." Cerna Gaara.

Tsunade berjalan kembali ke kursinya. Duduk perlahan berpikir keras mencari solusi dari masalah ini, "Ke mana kalian akan memulai pencarian?"

"Desa pelabuhan, seminggu yang lalu aku memberikannya misi tunggal ke sana." Jawab Gaara.

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu memecah pembicaraan mereka. Tiga kali ketukan itu berbunyi, Kakashi muncul di baliknya. Sekadar membungkuk hormat. Ia menatap Kazekage yang tadi mencarinya.

"Kakashi_ sensei_." Sapa Kankuro menghampiri, "Maaf menyita waktumu, tapi kami butuh penjelasan secara langsung tentang kondisi normal saat kalian menyerangnya." Tanpa basa-basi, Kankuro menyatakan keinginannya. Dipapahnya tubuh sang guru yang masih dalam proses penyembuhan pasca serangan Temari

"Tentu." Jawabnya singkat. Keduanya berjalan mendekat ke meja Hokage.

"..., dari apa yang menjadi perhatian, sepertinya Temari sengaja menunggu kedatangan kami di perbatasan." Lanjutnya menyimpulkan keanehan yang sama dengan tiga orang di ruangan itu.

ketiganya masih mendengarkan, membiarkan Kakashi menyelesaikan penjelasan.

"_Kunoichi_ itu, memiliki stamina di atas normal. Dia tidak lelah dan mengalami sakit meskipun terkena serangan telak dari _raikiri_-ku. _Chakra-_nya mengandung racun, dan yang lebih aneh tidak ada emosi dalam dirinya meskipun—dia dan Shikamaru, sedang menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Emosinya hanya tampak saat tubuhnya mendapat serangan."

"Itu bukan Temari!" bantah Kankuro. Ia menatap Gaara khawatir saat perasaannya disulut perubahan Temari. Namun ekspresi sang adik tetap datar. Tetap terlihat tenang, meskipun masalah di hadapan mereka benar-benar besar mengancam putusnya aliansi desa.

"Itu memang bukan Temari—yang biasanya." Tsunade berhati-hati. Sabaku di hadapannya sedang mengalami guncangan hati. Memang fakta seperti ini mampu merusak suasana.

"Aku akan turun langsung mencari Temari. dia, pasti kami temukan!" ucap Gaara mantap sebelum membungkuk hormat pada kedua guru besar Konoha-nya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi apa? Kita sebut ini gagal atau berhasil?" Suzume berjalan mondar-mandir di belakang kedua rekannya yang tengah duduk di ruang eksperimen. Sementara _Kunoichi _Suna itu berdiri di ujung meja menampilkan wajah cantiknya yang terbalut ekspresi dingin.

"Kenapa kau menarik mundur? Padahal jelas sekali Temari bisa mengalahkan semuanya." Kurobachi menatap tubuh molek yang terluka pada jantungnya—untuk kedua kali.

Jibachi berdiri, memastikan luka yang dibuat Kakashi tak berpengaruh apa-apa, "Benar-benar tentara yang hebat," ujarnya tak menjawab pertanyaan kedua rekannya.

"Kenapa Tuan memerintahkan saya mundur?" iris hijaunya menatap bingung. Pantulan cahaya remang dari ruangan yang tersembunyi di bawah tanah itu membuat kedua maniknya bersinar lembut.

"Kau ingat orang-orang tadi?" Jibachi mengintrogasi.

"Tentu: Naruto—_Jinchuriki_ dari Konoha, Kakashi _sensei_—guru besar dari Naruto, Kiba dan Akamaru—teman satu akademik dengan _kuciyose_ terbaik, yang terakhir Shikamaru—_shinobi_ dengan IQ di atas 200." Jelas Temari menerangkan singkat pengetahuannya.

"Kalian dengar? Bagaimanapun juga, jika mereka menyadari darah hitam yang keluar ini tidak normal. Mereka pasti menyadari segalanya dan menaklukkan Temari lebih mudah." Ujar Jibachi menyentuh pelan dada Temari. mengelusnya perlahan hingga akhirnya ia putuskan memeluk singkat tentara cantiknya.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya!" Suzume tertawa sinis melihat Jibachi yang memperlakukan Temari seperti seorang kekasih. _Kunoichi_ Suna itu tak berekspresi. Ia hanya menatap datar.

"Tentu, dia mahluk yang indah 'kan?" jawab Jibachi enteng. Membuat kedua rekannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lalu kau bisa tangkap yang berkepala samurai itu untukku?" iris hitamnya menyipit genit.

Kurobachi tak ingin ketinggalan, "Kalau begitu, aku mau Hokage mereka." Pintanya girang.

Jibachi tak bercanda. Rencananya membentuk pasukan kegelapan itu sudah memasuki gerbang pembuka. Bermodalkan _kunoichi _Suna ini mereka akan memanen yang lainnya. Kemunduran mereka pada misi pertama bukan kegagalan. Hanya untuk memastikan kualitas tentara baru mereka dan membuat dua desa saling serang adalah keuntungan pertama. Gulungan itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah orang-orang hebat dalam dunia _shinobi_.

"Kalian juga melihatnya di perang, keempat orang itu adalah _shinobi _yang hebat. Meskipun Temari kelihatan akan memenangkan pertarungan. Bagaimana jika dia menghancurkan Temari dengan kekuatan _Jinchuriki_. Ada bagusnya kita mendapat bantuan tambahan." Jemarinya mengelus-elus rambut_ blonde_ Temari. Sesekali saat _kunoichi _itu tersenyum dilumatnya bibir ranum itu, singkat.

"Bagaimana jika memanfaatkan emosi perasaan korban selanjutnya." Kurobachi melempar pandangannya asal, tak ingin menatap adegan yang menarik perasaan menjadi sensual.

Jibachi mengehentikan ciumannya, "Shikamaru maksudmu?" ditatapnya wajah mulus sang _kunoichi_, "Aku rasa tidak masalah, Temari tidak akan terpengaruh akan hal itu. Benar begitu, Sayang?"

"Ya, Tuan. Bagiku Tuan adalah segalanya." Ucap Temari.

Suzume berjalan mendekat. Derap langkah terdengar menyeret akibat kakinya yang malas melangkah, "Jadi misi pertama memutuskan kekasihmu itu apa ada hasilnya?" tatapnya malas pada _kunoichi_ yang jauh lebih cantik darinya.

"Tentu, Dia tersulut emosi bahkan sampai menangis."

"Sebenarnya, itu semua bertujuan untuk membuktikan bahwa Temari-ku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan emosional bodoh seperti itu." Jemarinya menarik Temari menjauh dari Suzume. Lengan panjangnya itu dirangkulkannya pada pinggang ramping sang _kunoichi_, membuat kepalanya bergantung manja di pundak Temari.

"_Cih, _kau saja yang enak ..., pokoknya aku mau yang berambut samurai—kekasihnya ini!" telunjuknya memerintah.

"Baiklah Nona, korban pertama berarti Shikamaru 'kan?" Temari berpikir cepat, untuk orang yang bisa dipengaruhi dari segi emosional.

"—bukan!" Kurobachi bergerak menuju laci meja eksperimen yang menampakan sebagian isinya terlihat cukup penuh, "Ini target pertama." Dilemparnya kertas tebal berisi deretan _Shinobi_ Sunagakure.

"Shikamaru itu, hanya individu. Sementara dia—Kazekage yang bisa memerintah Suna menyerang Konoha. Bukan begitu Temari?" tanya Kurobachi melanjutkan.

"Tentu, Tuan. Jadi tugas selanjutnya menangkap adik bungsuku?"

"Jangan sayang, kau tidak perlu bermain kasar. Dekati dia, mainkan emosinya dan bius perlahan. Sisanya kita urus seperti saat pertama kami mengurusmu."

Jibachi makin brutal. Ia tak tahan lagi. Tubuh _kunoichi_ yang dipanggil tentaranya itu benar-benar seksi dan bersih. Kulit putihnya seakan mengundang jemarinya untuk menyusuri tiap celah di tubuh itu. Melumat kasar bibir ranum Temarilah yang dia lakukan. Tak ada penolakan darinya. Ekspresinya datar, tak merasakan sesuatu yang menarik daya sensualnya. Tidak. Rasa itu sudah hilang.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

_if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /_

_**Warning : Typo(s), OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**_

_Happy Reading Minna ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suzume melompat cepat menembus angin pantai yang mengitari sekitar desa Batu Karang. Langkahnya setengah berlari membuat tubuhnya basah akibat keringat yang bercucuran.

"Gaara di sini, dia datang bersama beberapa _shinobi_ Suna!" ujarnya cepat kepada tiga kepala di hadapannya.

"Kau benar sekali, Temari. Mereka pasti mencari kemari." Jibachi meraih cepat lengan Temari hingga tubuhnya jadi berdiri, "Kali ini jangan sampai gagal, Sayang!" ucapnya memberi kecupan singkat pada puncak kepala Temari.

Keempatnya bergerak cepat sesuai dengan rencana awal. Suzume dan Kurobachi akan mengawasi dari tempat tersembunyi, sementara Temari dan Jibachi akan muncul di hadapan Gaara.

Menggantikan posisi Shikamaru, Jibachi merangkul mesra pinggang Temari tanpa perlawanan dari sang pemilik tubuh. _Kunoichi_ itu bersandar mesra pada dada bidangnya. Kali ini mereka akan menarik Gaara dalam perangkap. Berjalan mengitari desa Pelabuhan—yang berada tak jauh dari desa Batu Karang.

Pada waktu yang telah direncanakan sebelah pihak, mereka bertemu. Gaara tak sendiri, di sisi kanannya seorang _kunoichi_ berambut cokelat sebahu berada. Sementara di sisi lain, sang guru tiga bersaudara Sabaku—Baki, juga ada di sana.

"Temari? Apa-apaan ini?" ekspresi Gaara tak terbaca entah tak suka atau tak peduli tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Raut wajah _kunoichi_ yang Temari kenali sebagai Matsuri ikut mengerut. Ekspresi terkejut juga tampak menghiasi wajah ovalnya. Bagaimana tidak? _Kunoichi_ terbaik dari Sunagakure tiba-tiba membuat masalah di desa Konoha. Selain kabar tak sedap tentang hubungannya yang berakhir, matanya sakit melihat—dia, yang sangat jauh dari kata 'bagus' menjadi pengganti Shikamaru.

"Nona, Temari ... Siapa itu?" tak peduli apakah lelaki itu memang pilihan terbaik Temari, Matsuri benar-benar menunjukan raut tak suka.

"Kekasihku, Jibachi." Jawabnya.

Baki—guru Temari dan kedua adiknya sewaktu ujian _chuunin_ itu akhirnya ikut menatap tak suka. Iris hitamnya memperhatikan seksama perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada sang murid, "Temari, aku tak pernah mengajarkanmu seperti ini!" bentaknya marah. Tak peduli dengan jabatan sang murid yang sekarang lebih tinggi darinya di Suna. Tetap saja, Temari adalah anak didiknya.

"Baki _sensei,_ Matsuri, apa aku bisa berbicara dengan adikku? Ini bukan kepentingan desa, tapi urusan keluarga. Apa kau tak keberatan, Gaara?" iris hijaunya menatap guru dan rekannya bergantian. Mencoba bersifat normal agar kebohongannya tak tercium.

"Kalian pergilah dulu. Beritahu yang lain kita menemukan Temari. Sisanya biar aku yang mengurus di sini." Perintah Gaara. Iris hitamnya ganti melirik Jibachi yang tak dikenalinya, "..., dan kau? Bisa pergi sebentar. Kau bukan keluarga kami." Ucapnya dingin.

Jibachi tersenyum remeh. Ia menjauh ke samping bangunan tua yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Lokasi pertemuan ini memang tepat, selain desa Pelabuhan memang desa yang sepi—tempat ini adalah daerah pinggiran desa yang paling sepi. Temari harus cepat sebelum _shinobi _yang lain datang. Mendapatkan Gaara sama dengan mendapatkan Suna.

"Kenapa kau begini, Temari?" bukanya pada pertanyaan pertama yang sudah menumpuk dalam kepalanya.

"Karena aku menyukainya."

"Apa kau harus mencuri gulungan dari Konoha? Bisa kita simpulkan dia orang yang membuatmu melakukannya—_shinobi_ lemah yang tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan kotor sendiri." Masih dalam mimik yang tak terbaca, Gaara menyimpulkan.

"Siapa bilang? Sudah lama aku menyukainya. Darinya aku tahu Konoha adalah desa jahat yang menghancurkan _klan_-nya." Bantah Temari.

"Jadi, kau mengatasdasarkan cinta sebagai kelakuan burukmu?"

"—buruk bagaimana?" potongnya cepat, "Apa ada hal yang terlihat buruk saat hal itu dilakukan di tempat yang selalu melakukan keburukan?"

Gaara diam. Ia menatap seksama kakak sulungnya. Kakaknya itu bukan seorang anak-anak. dia tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Bahkan kelakuannya saat ini sangat memalukan. Merangkul orang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya di hadapan umum. Shikamaru yang menjalani tiga tahun hubungan dengannya saja tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Ia benar-benar yakin kakaknya tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Tapi, bagian mananya? Bagian mana dari Temari yang terlihat dikendalikan _Jutsu_. Tidak ada ciri fisik yang megarah ke sana. Kakaknya benar-benar terlihat normal.

"Aku keluar dari Suna. Baik-baiklah dengan Kankuro. Sekarang ini, Jibachi jauh lebih penting untukku. Jika kalian mengeluarkanku sebagai buronan. Lakukan saja! Tidak masalah untukku."

Ia bergerak pelan mendekati Gaara yang masih diam menatapnya. Mempraktikkan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru—mendekati diam-diam lalu serang dengan _kagemane_, bisa ia lakukan kepada Gaara. Dekati saja, lalu tusukkan pembius agar Kazekage muda ini pingsan tanpa membuat perkelahian yang memancing _shinobi_ lain.

"—dari dulu kita tidak dekat. Jadi abaikan saja aku sebagai kakakmu." Jarak mereka menipis. Hanya beberapa langkah lagi, Temari dapat memeluk Gaara—menusukkan jarum bius pada tengkuk belakang lehernya.

"Kita memang tidak dekat." Potongnya cepat, "Aku dijauhi karena _Jinchuriki_, bahkan ayah menjauhkanmu dan Kankuro dari monster sepertiku. Kalian ada tapi jauh. Kalian saudaraku tapi seperti musuh untukku. Tapi kenapa kau tak meninggalkanku?" iris hitamnya menatap dalam ke iris hijau sang kakak.

"..., kau selalu menungguiku saat aku menangis dari balik pintu kamar. Membuat keributan bersama Kankuro saat Ayah ingin menghukumku yang tidak bisa mengendalikan _Jinchuriki_, Kau juga tak menjauh saat aku hampir mati karena perubahan Shukaku_. _Bagaimanapun kedekatakan kita yang dibatasi dinding kekejian ayah, kau tetap bermain di belakang layar, Temari. Bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikanmu?"

Langkah kakinya berhenti. Ditatapnya pemuda yang kini menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Statusnya yang paling dekat dengan Gaara—selain Kankuro, tak bisa mengartikan jelas maksud perasaan sang adik dengan pasti hingga sekarang.

"Bukan salahmu jika aku yang dijadikan ayah sebagai _Jinchuriki_, meskipun kau anak pertama tapi kau perempuan. Sudah sewajarnya seorang laki-laki melindungimu meskipun aku adikmu. Sudah sepantasnya sejak lahir aku diberikan posisi _Jinchuriki_ untuk melindungimu yang seharusnya menjadi pemilik Shukaku. Aku memang tidak bisa akrab dengan—kalian, tapi sampai kau berusaha tetap berada di sampingku, aku sungguh berterima kasih, _Nee-chan_." Ucapnya pelan. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi. Dalam mimik wajah yang datar, Kazekage muda itu menangis. Menangis tanpa ekspresi.

Temari diam. Kepalanya sungguh sakit. Sesuatu terasa menusuk-nusuk hingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Jika Shikamaru menyatakan cinta, suka, ataupun sayang, hal itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Tapi tidak dengan Gaara. Adiknya itu tak pernah menangisinya. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya sang adik memanggilnya _nee-chan._

Dari arah belakang tampak Kankuro dan beberapa _shinobi_ Suna datang, menyusul keberadaan mereka. Tanpa banyak berpikir Temari melangkah mundur. Ia melesat cepat menghilang di balik kelebat asap tipis. Jibachi yang merasakan kegagalan juga ikut menghilang.

"Apa yang terjadi, Gaara!" seru Kankuro dari belakang.

Gaara memunggunginya, sebelum berbalik dihapusnya air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kita kembali ke Suna, biarkan Temari pergi. Kirim saja _shinobi_ elit membunuh seseorang bernama Jibachi." Serunya datar mendahului _shinobi _lain.

Mereka tersentak. Dari balik persembunyiannya, dua pasang mata _shinobi_ Kamizuru masih seksama mengawasi rombongan Suna yang berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh orang itu. Misi mereka gagal. Sang Kazekage malah mengeluarkan perintah untuk memburu rekan mereka—jibachi. Itu berarti, keadaan mereka pun terancam. _Shinobi_ mana yang tenang jika menjadi buronan Sunagakure. Tidak ada. Kecuali _shinobi_ itu memang siap mati.

"_Kunoichi_ itu harus diajari cara bekerja tanpa bicara!" ujarnya gusar keluar dari tempat persembunyian setelah rombongan Suna itu tak terlihat lagi, "Harusnya tusukan saja jarum bius itu langsung pada adiknya. Karena terlalu lama bicara, bantuan jadi datang!"

Suzume berlari cepat mendahului Kurobachi. Ia tak tahan lagi menemui tentara hebat yang dibangga-banggakan Jibachi. Bukankah tempat ini sempurna? Desa Pelabuhan yang tergolong sepi biasanya hanya ramai jika ada kapal dari negara seberang yang merapat atau ramai karena pendatang yang beristirahat sebelum menyebrang. Ini bukan desa singgah yang membuat kejahatan sulit dilakukan. Dengan bodohnya Temari mundur karena terlalu banyak memakan waktu.

_Plak_!

"Dasar bodoh!" Jibachi berteriak murka.

_Kunoichi_ di hadapannya hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Kepalanya menunduk merasa bersalah pada tuannya.

"Kenapa kau bekerja sangat lambat!" dibantingnya seluruh alat eksperimen di meja panjang ruang laboratorium tersembunyinya.

Dentingan dan suara pecahan kaca terdengar mengiringi kemarahannya. Suzume dan Kurobachi baru saja sampai.

"Kau harus meningkatkan cara bekerja 'tentara cantikmu' ini!" seru Suzume dari balik pintu. Nada bicaranya meniru Jibachi saat membanggakan Temari.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya akan membuat Gaara bergerak dengan keinginannya sendiri." Ucap Temari. Iris hijaunya menatap serius ketiga klan Kamizuru di hadapannya.

"Caranya?" selidik Kurobachi.

"Dari cara bicaranya, ia sangat merindukan saya sang kakak. Saya akan meminta maaf kepada Suna, ia pasti memaafkannya. Lalu, saya akan meminta posisi kembali sebagai aparatur desa. Setelah saya mendapatkannya, saya akan membawa _shinobi _yang Tuan minta satu per satu. Lebih mudah 'kan?" tawar Temari.

"Kalau begitu, harusnya tak perlu repot-repot mencuri gulungan." Suzume menyadari rencana awal mereka yang gagal. Konoha tidak mungkin berlaku bodoh untuk menyetujui atau meminta bantuan pada Temari orang yang pernah berkhianat. Mereka pasti lebih waspada.

"Apa kau bisa memastikan membawa padaku _shinobi_ di sini?" jemarinya mengulurkan buku kecil berisi sepuluh nama _shinobi_ Konoha yang seluruhnya Temari kenali.

"Tentu, saya pasti bisa meyakinkan mereka. Saya akan mengaku telah lepas dari kendali Tuan dan berhasil membunuh Tuan. Hingga Suna tidak akan memburu Tuan. Konoha juga akan memahami ini sebagai kesalahan. Tsunade itu tipe orang yang berbesar hati." Jelasnya lagi.

"Shikamaru? kau meletakan pesananku pada urutan pertama?" iris Suzume melirik senang pada buku yang digenggam Temari.

"Tentu, bukannya kau juga ingin kekasih yang bisa diperintah seperti ini?" rangkulnya mesra pada panggul Temari.

Kurobachi mengendus kesal melihat pesanannya diletakkan pada urutan paling akhir. Ya. Paling akhir. Menamatkan Hokage Konoha, berarti melumpuhkan desa itu. Sebentar lagi desa itu akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki mereka.

"Kalau begitu saya akan ke Suna, Tuan." Seru Temari membungkuk hormat, sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan markas tersembunyi mereka.

"Kau benar-benar membuat tentara yang sempurna Jibachi, dia memang ahli strategi yang baik. Bahkan tubuhnya bisa dinikmati." Seru Kurobachi keluar dari topik pembicaraan.

"Begitu juga dengan kekasihnya. Jika Shikamaru itu kita dapatkan, tentara pintar kita akan bertambah satu lagi." Ujarnya senang.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

_if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /_

_**Warning : Typo(s), OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**_

_Happy Reading Minna ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru berjalan malas. Tubuhnya agak lelah setelah men-_drop _habis tenaganya dalam misi yang sangat banyak. Sesuai permintaannya, lelaki yang sedang dalam masa _move on_ itu diberikan misi sebanyak-banyaknya oleh Tsunade.

Ia sendiri tak pernah menyangka akan jadi cengeng seperti ini. Ingatan-ingatan kebersamaan dengan sang _kunoichi_ mengalir begitu saja.

Pernah suatu waktu, Shikamaru mengamati Temari yang berkumpul dengan _kunoichi _lain sekadar istirahat. Para panitia _chuunin_ itu menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Salah seorang di antara mereka bertanya: dari seluruh anggota keluargamu dan kekasih siapa yang akan mereka pilih. Tidak ada yang menjawab karena merasa pertanyaan seperti itu menjebak keegoisan. Hingga akhirnya Temari mantap menjawab.

"_Aku memilih Shikamaru—kekasihku. Bahkan jika memilih orangtua, mereka tidak ada lagi untuk menemaniku—mereka pergi lebih dulu dan meninggalkan aku ... jika kedua adikku, mereka akan menempuh jalan masing-masing setelah berkeluarga dan memprioritaskan keluarganya daripada aku. Jadi, aku memilih Shikamaru. Aku memilihnya dari sekian banyak laki-laki. Aku percaya, ia akan menemaniku sampai hari tua." _

Potongan ingatan-ingatan hadir satu persatu. Kali ini, ingatannya membuatnya paham; mengapa kehilangan Temari membuat perasaannya lebih jatuh dibandingkan kematian sang guru dan ayah. Dia juga begitu—memilih Temari dari sekian juta wanita yang terlahir di muka bumi. Memilihnya yang akan menghabiskan hidup hingga usia mereka senja. Semua ingatan itu membuat perasaannya ditarik ulur—antara cinta, rindu, benci, kecewa menjadi satu.

Berita kejahatan Temari memang tidak tersebar. Namun, kabar kandasnya hubungan mereka lebih hangat dibandingkan berita pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata. Jika bukan karena penduduk desa yang heran bertanya, mungkin Shikamaru bisa lebih tenang melupakan Temari. Tiap sudut desa, bahkan murid-murid di akademik, seluruhnya bertanya tentang hal itu. Makin kesal lagi saat mendengar laporan Matsuri tentang Temari yang bersekongkol dengan pria buruk rupa yang diakui—kekasihnya.

Cinta memang mampu mengubah yang jahat jadi baik. Atau sebaliknya; yang baik menjadi jahat. Pemuda itu kesal, ia membanting keras poto dirinya dan sang mantan. Mengehempasnya jatuh ke lantai, membuat kaca itu terlepas hancur berkeping-keping dari bingkainya.

"Shikamaru?" Yoshino muncul di muka kamar. Wajahnya terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa bu, aku akan membersihkannya." Ujar Shikamaru berlalu.

Belum sempat menjauh, sang ibu menangkap lengannya saat tubuh sang anak bersisian dengannya, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, tulang rusuk tidak akan pernah ke mana." Iris hitam sang ibu menatap sedih poto yang tergeletak bersama pecahan kaca di atas lantai.

"Ya, Bu. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pergelangan sang ibu dengan sopan. Sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kediamannya. Mencari udara segar atau menatap awan di perbukitan sekitar akademik.

Sejak kasus Temari yang menghebohkan—_shinobi _tertentu, beberapa _shinobi_ Suna tampak pulang pergi menyelesaikan misi mereka yang berkaitan dengan Temari. Shikamaru tak mau tahu tentang itu. Baginya, mencari informasi tentang Temari seperti menggali lubang kubur sendiri. Tepat beberapa hari yang lalu. ia membaca laporan dari Matsuri bahwa Temari sudah keluar dari desa bersama orang bernama Jibachi. Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Disaksikan Matsuri sendiri, Temari secara sadar memeluk pria—yang disebutnya buruk rupa. Sungguh, Perubahan Temari karena seorang pria sungguh menyakitkan. Jika bertemu lagi, ia akan membunuh _kunoichi _yang mengkhianatinya itu.

"Yo, Shika!" tubuh gempal itu tampak setengah berlari menghentikan perjalannya menuju bukit.

"_Hn_?" hanya mengangkat alis sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa kau akan berangkat misi lagi?"

"misi—merepotkan itu? Aku rasa sudah cukup. Lama-lama badanku hancur." Jawabnya malas.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bermain _shogi_?" tawar Choji.

Jangan bercanda. Siapa yang yakin menantang Shikamaru dalam bermain _shogi_. Tidak lain usaha sahabatnya untuk menghibur. Meskipun kalah berkali-kali, Choji pasti akan menemaninya hingga mereka merasa bosan—sampai Temari tak lagi hadir dalam ingatannya. Sahabat yang baik.

Keduanya berjalan mengubah arah menuju Kedai Yakiniku. Teman-teman yang lain telah menunggu di sana. Ya, mereka akan bersenang-senang membantu Shikamaru mengesampingkan sang mantan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menghabiskan waktu empat hari, Temari lebih cepat dua hari untuk sampai ke Sunagakure. Letak desa Batu Karang memang sangat jauh dari Suna. Tidak seperti Konoha yang cukup memakan waktu perjalanan tiga hari. Dia tidak akan lelah, tidak akan pernah. Merasakan sakit, atau mengalami kondisi buruk. Tidak akan. Tidak ada yang bisa membunuhnya kecuali penyegel. Hingga saat ini tidak ada yang menyadari bahawa Temari, tentara yang Jibachi sebut—terhebat. Bukan. Bukan hanya Jibachi, Tapi Tobirama, Orochimaru, Kabuto, dan Madara, mengakui kehebatannya.

Ia berdiri tegak di muka gerbang. membuat beberapa penjaga bergidik ngeri. Kabar tentang pegkhianatan Temari memang tidak menyebar seperti di Konoha. Tapi hampir sebagian _shinobi_ penjaga dan _shinobi_ elit mengetahuinya.

Kankuro baru saja tiba. Dihampirinya sang kakak tanpa maksud melakukan penyerangan. Iris hitamnya menatap seksama keadaan sang kakak—baik-baik saja.

"Aku datang untukmu dan Gaara." Ucapnya serius. tubuhnya melangkah maju membuat beberapa penjaga melakukan ancang-ancang menyerang.

_Shinobi_ serupa kucing itu mengangkat lengannya. Mengodekan kepada seluruh _shinobi_ untuk tidak panik.

"Tuan, bagaimana jika tetua tahu akan hal ini?" seorang _shinobi_ tak menyetujui perintah Kankuro untuk tidak menyerang.

"Dia datang di bawah pengawasanku. Jika terjadi sesuatu aku akan bertanggung jawab!" ucapnya.

"Kau ringan saja mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab, bukannya itu jika memang tak terjadi 'sesuatu' ... bagaimana jika terjadi?" sosok pria dengan tubuh kekar muncul dari balik pintu gerbang. ditatapnya seksama wajah Temari yang sudah dua minggu lebih menghilang dari desa.

"Kau bisa mengawasi langsung, Shira. Setelah ini aku akan pergi." Ujar Temari menjawab.

"Biarkan dia masuk, jika kalian takut pada tetua Suna, perintahku berada lebih tinggi di atas mereka. bukan begitu 'kan?" Gaara muncul dari udara. Ia menaiki pasirnya setinggi sepuluh kaki. Memandang kedatangan sang kakak dari atas.

Beberapa _shinobi _menyingkir memberi jalan. Dengan menggunakan _jutsu teleport_ mereka menghilang dalam sekejap. Menuju kediaman Sabaku yang kini semakin sepi akan peninggalnya.

"Kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Kankuro tak suka. Ia mengawasi waspada perubahan Temari sejak terakhir terlihat berada bersama Gaara. Tentu saja Gaara telah menceritakan seluruhnya pada kakak keduanya itu.

Jemari lentiknya menyentuh keramik hias khas negara pasir yang menghiasai ruang keluarga. Irisnya ganti memandang rumah-rumah yang dibangun tanpa izin oleh kelompok laba-laba di sudut atas ruangan.

"Padahal baru dua minggu tapi rumah ini seperti kehilangan penghuninya." Sulung itu melangkah lagi mendekati perapian yang tampak sudah lama tidak digunakan akibat bara api yang tidak dibersihkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian hidup seperti ini? Meskipun Suna desa yang panas. Tapi desa ini sangat dingin di malam hari. Gunakan perapian ini, bersihkan seminggu sekali!" dengan sigap, ia gunakan keterampilan keibuannya itu membersihakan perapian.

Kedua adiknya hanya menatap mengawasi seksama.

Kali ini, Temari berjalan menuju dapur. Di sana, pemandangan tak kalah hebat dengan desa yang dihantam Tsunami. Bungkus-bungkus makanan siap saji tergeletak di sepanjang meja, kompor, dan tentunya telah memenuhi tempat sampah.

Berjalan gusar, ia mendekati Kankuro dan memukul kepalanya singkat.

"_Aw_!" sang adik bertopeng kucing itu mengaduh.

"Apa begini sikapmu sebagai kakak? adikmu itu Kazekage jika dia sakit makan makanan siap saji seperti ini apa yang akan kau lakukan sebagai kakaknya?" Temari menyalak. Beberapa kali ditariknya kuping kucing Kankuro agar ia mengerti akan kebersihan dan kesehatan.

"Temari, apa kau kembali hanya untuk mengajari ini?" Gaara menatapnya dalam ekspresi biasa.

Sekali lagi Temari memandang ke sekeliling ruang dapur dan memutuskan beralih kembali ke ruang keluarga. Kedua adiknya mengekor di belakang. Mereka berjalan hingga berhenti di depan bingkai poto berukuran 2x2 meter yang membentang di dinding ruangan. Kayu-kayu itu membingkai lambang Suna yang dikemas dalam sulaman emas.

"Sejak lahir, sepertinya keluarga ini memang ditakdirkan untuk mengabdi kepada Desa." Ucapnya pelan. Seksama, kedua adiknya mendengarkan.

"Saat kecil, aku pernah merasa lelah dan ingin tidur selamanya. Waktu itu ayah melatihku menjadi _shinobi _yang kejam. Saat itu Kankuro lahir, aku merasa memiliki teman hidup yang bisa menanggung ini bersama ... meskipun Ayah acuh, aku harus menjadi yang terbaik—bukan untuk Desa atau Ayah, tapi untuk menjadi contoh yang baik bagi adikku."

"Temari ka—k"

"—Waktu itu Ayah berhasil mendapakan Shukaku, setelah mengorbankan banyak nyawa para _shinobi_. Aku yang pengecut ini lari bersembunyi ketika tahu para tetua mencari tubuh kecil untuk dijadikan _jinchuriki_. Karena ayah tak menemukanku dan waktu yang menyempit, mereka mengambil Gaara yang baru saja menatap dunia." Air matanya turun membasahi pipi. Air mata yang membuat kedua adiknya terkejut bukan main.

"Lalu, ibu menangis meminta Ayah jangan mengorbankan anak-anaknya untuk desa. Tapi ayah tak mendengar, ia terus membawa Gaara. Ibu yang tak peduli membunuh dirinya sendiri dan menjadi segel pelindung untuk Gaara ..., jika bukan karena salah kakakmu ini, kau tidak akan mengalami masa kecil yang sulit. Ibu tidak akan mati, dan kita tidak akan besar dalam dinding pembatas yang dingin."

"T—temari ..." Gaara terbata memanggil nama sang kakak, sementara Kankuro di sampingnya menangis, tak kuat bicara.

"—sejak masa kecil kita yang sulit. Aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Mengganti ibu, mengurus kalian, dan menjagamu—Gaara, mengurangi rasa bersalahku yang tidak akan pernah habis."

"Hentikan Temari!" Pekik Gaara. Air matanya meleleh tak tertahankan lagi. Jauh lebih buruk, Kankuro membekap mulutnya manahan tangis yang makin menderas, membuat _makeup kabuki_-nya terjejak aliran air mata.

"Maafkan aku, aku pergi bahkan sebelum kalian mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing. Aku yang egois ini malah sibuk menata masa depan dengan Shikamaru."

Lelehan air mata itu membuat keduanya yakin bahwa Temari benar-benar mati.

"K—kau _edo tensei_ ...?" ucap Gaara ragu.

Temari maju memeluk kedua adiknya, air matanya yang berwarna merah darah itu merupakan kecacatan seorang _edo tensei_ jika segelnya lepas.

"Maafkan aku mati lebih dulu daripada kalian ..." ucapnya haru.

Kedua adiknya memeluk erat sembari menangis. Hingga Gaara yang tak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi berlebih itu kini melepas semuanya. Ekspresi tertahan akibat pendidikan kejam sang ayah terlepas begitu saja oleh sang kakak yang sungguh sangat ia kagumi sedari dulu.

"_Nee-chan_, kau _nee-chan_ kami." Seru Gaara.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

_if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /_

_**Warning : Typo(s), OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**_

_Happy Reading Minna ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Desa Pelabuhan, 2 minggu yang lalu...**_

_Kunoichi_ Suna itu menghindar secepat yang ia bisa. Beberapa orang bertopeng di belakangnya menghantui. Tubuhnya penuh luka akibat _kunai_ yang entah berapa jumlahnya menghantam tubuh. Di saat yang kurang tepat, _Chakra_-nya tak optimal. Musuhnya kali ini bukan orang biasa. Mereka menghantam habis-habisan, saat sang _Kunoichi_ baru saja menyelesaikan misi tunggal.

Temari melompati dahan dengan cepat. Tenaganya kurang stabil, hingga akhirnya sebuah _jutsu_ membuatnya tak sadarkan diri seketika. Tubuhnya jatuh lunglai di atas tanah, jatuh dari ketinggian dua puluh kaki. Sosok berjubah hitam berjumlah 3 orang–mendekat.

"_Khu khu khu_, kita berhasil mendapatkan _Kunoichi_ Suna yang tergolong hebat." Sosok pertama dari orang-orang berjubah itu memastikan Temari berhasil dikalahkan. Ia membuka topeng. Tampak kacamata membingkai di wajahnya. Rambut keemasannya mengilap terkena pantulan senja matahari–Jibachi Kamizuru.

"Hebat apannya? Lebih hebat aku 'kan?" kakinya terangkat menginjak kepala Temari. Sosok _Kunoichi_ dari klan Kamizuru itu membuktikan–sekarang, _Kunoichi _ yang diakui Jibachi hebat tak berdaya di bawah kakinya.

"Singkirkan kakimu, Suzumebachi!" pria berukuran paling besar di antara keduanya menepuk jidat lebar Suzume. Membuat _Kunioici _Kamizuru itu mundur beberapa langkah, "Sebentar lagi, dia jadi bagian Kamizuru." Ia tersenyum tipis. Menampakan sedikit taring–putihnya yang dipagari kumis dan janggut yang lebat.

"Sejak kapan kau memimpin Kurobachi?" Suzume menarik mundur Kurobachi hinggat tubuh mereka berhadapan.

"Sudahlah! Daripada ribut, kita bawa _Kunoichi_ ini ke markas." Jemarinya mengikat cepat tubuh Temari yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Memerintahkan Kurobachi yang berukuran lebih besar membawanya.

Suzume hanya menatap tak suka. Selain _Kunoichi_ dihadapannya 'memang' lebih cantik darinya, ia juga terkenal sebagai salah satu _Kunoichi_ Sunagakure yang paling hebat. Sebelum Kurobachi mengangkat tubuhnya, ia hunuskan pedang tajamnya yang ingin ia gunakan sedari awal.

_Crats_!

Darah memercik kemana-mana. Sekitar lima kali ia menghujami pedangnya ke jantung Temari, Jibachi menghentikannya, "Kenapa kau tidak sabar?" Ujarnya.

"Sama saja 'kan? Dia mati sekarang lebih baik daripada di perjalanan ia sadar dan kembali berkutat dengan jutsu mengerikannya." Suzume menjawab enteng. Ia melenggang lebih dulu, setelah memberikan kode menjijikan pada Kurobachi untuk mengangkat target mereka yang kini sudah menjadi–mayat.

Ia menatap kesal, meskipun target mereka memang harus mati, kondisi tubuhya yang berlumuran darah membuat ia harus mengotori pundaknya saat menggotong tubuh Temari.

Ketiga sosok klan Kamizuru itu melangkah kembali ke tempat persembunyian mereka yang berada di desa Batu Karang. Tidak jauh dari tempat penyergapan, target mereka itu baru saja usai menjalankan misi di desa pelabuhan. Posisinya yang lelah akibat menjalani misi berhari-hari–seorang diri, menjadi sasaran empuk ketiganya setelah beberapa hari mengintai dan menyusun rencana.

Perang _shinobi _keempat sudah berakhir. Kerugian terjadi dimana-mana. Banyak orang yang mati menjadi korban. Mereka bertiga juga berada di sana. Bukan untuk perang, melainkan menatap keuntungan yang bisa diambil. Bukankah jurus _edo tensei-_itu hebat? Tapi kecacatan masih terlihat di sana. Iris yang terlihat tak normal akibat dikontrol sepenuhnya akan berwarna hitam. Jelas sekali mereka mayat yang dibangkitkan. Apa yang di-elukan Kabuto "teknik terhebat dan paling kuat di dunia shinobi" ternyata masih payah.

Dengan kemampuan Suzume, ia berhasil melacak tempat Kabuto mengembangkan jutsu. Meskipun _Kekkaishi_ seperti Kabuto menyembunyikan markasnya, Suzume tetap berhasil melacaknya saat keadaan Kabuto tak baik di medan perang. Dari gulungan berisi jurus terlarang yang diadopsi Kabuto dari Orochimaru, tampak banyak perubahan yang ia buat sendiri.

Otak cerdas Jibachi tak kalah hebat dengan Kabuto. Segala pengamatannya dari keadaan _edo tensei_ di medan perang dengan gulungan tersebut menyatakan produksi Kabuto–masih gagal. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya gagal. Mengingat _edo tensei_ yang ia bangkitkan merupakan _shinobi_ yang telah lama mati. Menggunakan tubuh lain dan sedikit DNA dari _shinobi_ yang akan dibangkitkan tampaknya membuat kondisi _edo tensei_ tidak terlihat alami. Ingatan yang tidak dihapus juga berbeda dari petunjuk Orochimaru yang memberikan tips memasukan jimat ke dalam otak _edo tensei_ agar ingatannya hilang. Itu berarati, jika _Kuchiyose_-ini dikembangkan, akan melahirkan yang lebih sempurna.

Seperti saat ini, mereka akan bermain dengan tubuh molek _kunoichi_ Suna yang sudah menjadi target sejak awal. Tubuhnya yang sudah menjadi mayat itu diletakan di tengah segel ritual yang telah terbuka di lantai. Suzume berkutat di depan gulungan yang telah mereka kembangkan bersiap memanggil kembali Temari untuk dikendalikan.

Jibachi di sana, ia membongkar tengkorak belakang Temari dengan _chakra_ _shousen_ hijau. _Chakra_ yang biasa dipakai _shinobi_ dari bagian medis. Setelah terlihat gumpalan merah muda yang terlihat basah dan berlendir, ia menanamkan ke dalam otak jimat penghilang ingatan seperti yang dilakukan Orochimaru–juga berfungsi agar tubuh mayat terlihat berkulit normal seperti saat hidup. Dengan sedikit modifikasi yang dilakukan Jibachi nantinya Temari akan bangkit lebih sempurna.

"Kau yakin memakai _chakra_-mu memanggilnya? Menurutku lebih baik Jibachi. Ia lebih mengerti perkembangan _Kuchiyose_-ini." Ujar Kurobachi.

Suzume melirik tipis ke arah Jibachi yang sudah selesai dengan aktivitasnya menanamkan jimat ke dalam otak Temari, "Terserah, yang penting Konoha harus dihancurkan. Apa lagi klan Aburame. Mereka harus hancur lebih dulu." Kata Suzume menjauh.

Jibachi tersenyum tipis. Derap langkah terdengar bulat saat ia berjalan mendekati Suzume, "Tenang saja. Dia akan jadi tentara yang paling sempurna dari semua _edo tensei _yang pernah ada."

"Lebih dari Madara, maksudmu?" potong Kurobachi.

"_Ck, _kalau yang itu bukan _edo tensei_ namanya." Jibachi menatap kesal. Tentu maksud lebih sempurna berlaku untuk _edo tensei_ selain Madara Uciha.

Tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan mereka, Jibachi berkutat membaca gulungan terlarang–itu. Menyayat telapak tangan kiri dengan _kunai_ dan meletakkan telapaknya itu di atas gulungan. Angin kencang berhembus di sekitar tubuh Temari. Debu dan abu membungkus tubuhnya. _Chakra_ berwarna ungu tampak membingkai di luar sebagai penanda segel terkutuk dijalankan.

Mahakarya ini pasti sempurna. Jika Kabuto membutuhkan tubuh lain untuk menjadi sarang DNA _shinobi_ yang akan dibangkitkan, maka Jibachi memakai tubuh segar yang hanya menglami cacat di bagian jantung akibat hunusan pedang Suzume. Tentu ia akan menjadi tubuh _edo tensei _yang paling sempurna. Tidak perlu berlama mendiaminya di dalam peti seperti yang Kabuto lakukan. Karena tubuh itu memang milik sang _edo tensei_.

Lengkingan tinggi terdengar memekikan telinga. Tubuh yang masih dibalut abu dan debu serta _chakra_ ungu itu tersiksa. Hembusan angin makin kencang mengitarinya. Dengan satu dentuman keras gumpalan itu meledak. Membuang abu dan debu ke sembarang arah. Segel ritual hilang, menandakan _Kuchiyose; edo tensei_ berhasil dilakukan.

Ketiga klan Kamizuru itu menurunkan lengan mereka yang masing-masing melindungi mata dari debu dan abu yang tercipta.

"Apa berhasil?" ujar Suzume. Iris hitamnya menyipit, mencoba fokus melewati hamparan debu yang masih berterbangan di sekitar tubuh Temari.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Jibachi yakin.

"Kalau begitu, kendalikan dia dengan _chakra_mu. Agar kita bisa melihat apa ia bekerja." Perintah Kurobachi.

"Untuk apa?" telunjuknya terpacu ke tubuh Temari, "Lihat mahakaryaku yang sempurna." Katanya tersenyum sinis.

Tubuh itu bergerak bangkit. Berjalan menunjukan bentuknya ke arah tiga kamizuru yang berada beberapa meter darinya. Cara berjalan itu, dagu yang menaik serta tatapan sinis–itu Temari. Iris hijaunya sempurna. Tidak ada kecacatan seperti _edo tensei_ lain saat perang _shinobi_ tempo lalu. Ia bangkit seolah hidup seutuhnya.

"B—bagaimana ia bisa bangkit tanpa diberikan _chakra_ pengendali?" Suzume mundur beberapa langkah, saat Temari sudah berhenti menampilkan senyum yang _apik_, di hadapan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, dia adalah mahakaryaku yang sempurna."

Jibachi mendekati Temari, merengkuh pinggangnya dan mengelus puncak kepala sang _kunoici_ Suna yang kini telah hidup kembali sebagai _edo tensei, _"Kau siap tentara cantikku?"

"Tentu saja, tuan Jibachi."

Dengan sedikit perbaruan, merka tak perlu seperti Kabuto; repot-repot mengendalikan _edo tesei. _Temari jauh lebih sempurna. Dengan kebangkitannya, ia seperti tentara bayaran. Hanya perlu diperintah, ia pasti menuruti tuannya.

"Apa dia hilang ingatan?" Kurobachi mengamati tubuhnya yang tidak terlihat cacat. Bahkan hunusan pedang Suzume tak terlihat dari balik pakaiannya yang sobek.

"Tidak, ia masih memiliki ingatannya. Jimat yang aku tanam hanya untuk membuat tubuhnya kembali sempurna. Awalnya aku ingin menghilangkan ingatan itu, tapi ... bukankah masuk ke Konoha lebih baik sebagai aparatur dari Suna?" Jibachi melirik tipis pada _edo tensei_-nya yang benar-benar terlihat hidup, "Bahkan, dari jimat itu aku sudah menanamkan segel lebih kuat, agar ia bisa hidup mengabdi pada tuannya–pemberi _chakra_."

"Sialan kau! Tahu begitu, aku saja yang memberi _chakra_ tadi." Suzume menendang beberapa barang yang dapat ia jangkau dengan kakinya. Keadaan ruangan itu memang sudah sangat berantakan.

"Bagaimana kualitasnya?" mengabaikan Suzume, Kurobachi bertanya.

"Sama seperti _edo tensei _yang lain, aku rasa." Sejauh ini, Jibachi hanya meyakini bentuk Temari yang akan sempurna, "_Edo tensei_ yang dibangkitkan akan memiliki stamina tak terbatas. Mereka memang alat perang yang paling baik. Sejauh ini, cara membunuhnya pun aku rasa sama dengan _edo tensei _yang lain."

"Itu berarti jika perasaannya terpengaruh ia bisa lepas kendali?" ia mulai serius. Iris hitamnya menatap seksama _Kunoici_ Suna yang kini tengah menggerakan otot-ototnya.

"Tenang saja nona Suzumebachi ..., dendam anda akan terbalaskan." Tiba-tiba saja Temari masuk ke dalam obrolan.

Suzume dan Kurobachi terkejut menatap _edo tensei_ mereka tidak perlu perkenalan lagi.

"Aku lupa mengatakan." Jibachi tersenyum sinis, "..., Temari-ku ini, sudah bersifat seperti aku. Punya tujuan sama sepertiku dan melakukan kegiatan seperti aku–tuannya. Walaupun ia memiliki ingatan lampau, itu hanya sebagai pengetahuan. Cu-kup-ta-hu." Ejanya menerangkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau sepintar ini Jibachi!" tepuk pelan Suzume pada pundaknya.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

_if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /_

_**Warning : Typo(s), OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**_

_Happy Reading Minna ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Edo tensei_ tetaplah _edo tensei._ Seperti saat perang _shinobi_ keempat, para _edo tensei_ yang seluruhnya masih memiliki ingatan bisa terpengaruh dan mengontrol keinginan mereka jika perasaan mereka kuat. Sama halnya dengan mahakarya Jibachi. Sejak awal, ia menanamkan jimat yang mengubah masa lalu serta kehidupan Temari hanyalah sebuah pengetahuan. Sementara ingatan Jibachi tentang _klan_ Kamizuru serta dendam mereka terhadap Konoha sebagai kehidupan Temari. Dengan beberapa segel penguat yang disempurnakan dari resep Orochimaru, Temari tidak akan dapat dipengaruhi dari segi emosi dan akan menuruti apa yang diinginkan sang pemberi _chakra_.

Bagaimanapun hebatnya kekuatan segel gaib Jibachi hingga membuat Temari bergeming terhadap Shikamaru, ternyata segel itu dapat patah saat sang adik—Gaara, menunjukan hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan selagi kakak sulungnya itu hidup. Cinta sang adik mampu mengembalikan isi hati sang _edo tensei._ Temari bukan Itachi, yang bisa lepas kendali saat dibangkitkan, atau Madara yang benar-benar hidup dengan kekuatan magisnya. Level Temari sama dengan _edo tensei_ lainnya. Hanya, ia lebih unggul dalam bentuk yang sempurna dan tersegel dengan kutukan.

Hingga kutukan itu sirna, fisiknya akan menunjukan keaslian sebagai _edo tensei_ saat ia menangis. Suatu kecacatan jika sang _edo tensei_ terlepas dari segel. Hanya dengan berpura-pura masih di bawah pengaruh Jibachi, dirinya akan selamat tanpa penambahan segel yang lebih mengerikan. Bisa saja, Jibachi menghapus semua ingatannya.

Dengan kepura-puraannya dan keahlian strategi, ia berhasil memiliki kesempatan menjauh dari ketiga iblis Kamizuru itu. Menyusun rencana agar kekacauan tak lagi terjadi. Ya. Temari membutuhkan Suna.

Ia menyadari kekuatannya yang menyeramkan. Selain jutsu _kamaitachi_ yang memang dikembangkan menjadi jarum angin membuat Staminanya sebagai _edo tensei_ menunjang perubahan _kuchiyose_ itu.

Untuk itu dia di sini. Berada di hadapan kedua sang adik. Sebelum semua berakhir, sulung itu akan memastikan kedua adiknya baik-baik saja.

Gaara bersimpuh memeluk sang kakak. mereka bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga lagi. Tapi kehilangan sang sulung membuat mereka terluka.

"Mintalah bantuan pada tim penyegel _edo tensei_ di perang dulu. Setelah menyegelku, habisi mereka—_klan_ Kamizuru yang terkutuk itu." Jemarinya berlumuran darah akibat mengusap air mata yang menunjukan identitas sebenarnya.

"Berhenti bicara!" Kankuro melepaskan pelukannya disusul Gaara. Ditatapnya manik sang kakak.

"Apa kau tidak bisa hidup bersama kami?" jemarinya yang lebih besar dari Temari, ia usapkan ke wajah sang kakak. membersihkan tiap darah yang mengotori sebagian wajahnya.

Dia tetap Temari. Meskipun _edo tensei_ perasaannya jauh lebih sempurna dari _edo tensei_ lainnya.

"Aku sangat ingin. Amat sangat! Tapi sejak lahir, emosi dan perasaan kita telah dipertaruhkan untuk Suna. Kalian tidak boleh egois. _Edo tensei _ melawan takdir Tuhan. Jurus ini terlarang dan tidak ada orang mati yang pantas berdampingan dengan orang hidup." Darah berwarna gelap itu keluar lagi. Gaara tak memedulikannya. Jemarinya yang ikut terkotori darah itu, diusapkannya terus hingga wajah sang kakak terlihat lebih bersih.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Nee-chan_ ... menyayangimu, meskipun kita dibesarkan dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kakak yang selalu menjagaku dengan caranya sendiri." Kankuro merangkul tubuh sang kakak dari samping. Membiarkan Gaara tetap berada di hadapannya mengusap air mata Temari.

"Kalau begitu, hiduplah dengan baik. Melihat kalian hidup lebih baik lagi membuat aku bisa pergi dengan tenang." Ucapnya lembut mengelus puncak kepala Kankuro.

Gaara berdiri mengambil beberapa tisu yang berada di atas meja, mengusapkan ke wajah Temari agar wajahnya dan telapak tangannya benar-benar bersih.

"_Nee-chan_, kau yang terbaik untukku. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena aku yang terpilih menjadi _Jinchuriki_. Sejauh ini, aku sangat bahagia memiliki kau dan Kankuro." Jemarinya menarik tubuh Temari berdiri. Membuat Kankuro ikut menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara." Jemarinya yang telah bersih mengusap pelan pipi kanan sang Kazekage. Iris hijaunya beralih pada Kankuro, "Jagalah adikmu, bukan karena dia pemimpin desa melainkan karena dia adik kita." Pesannya menepuk pelan Kankuro yang telah melepas rangkulannya.

Tidak ada niat untuk membunuh Temari. Jika bisa, Gaara lebih memilih melepaskan posisinya sebagai Kazekage dan keluar dari desa agar bisa hidup bahagia bersama kedua anggota keluarga terakhirnya itu. Mereka lelah. Lelah untuk hidup mengabdi kepada Suna. Berapa banyak lagi anggota keluarga Sabaku harus menghilang. Hanya untuk melindungi desa? Tidak bisakah mereka sedikit egois, menahan _edo tensei_ yang paling mereka cintai.

_Chakra_ terkutuk yang membangkitkan Temari itu sumber masalahnya. Jika Jibachi menyadari Temari lepas dari segel pengikat ingatannya, ia pasti menariknya dengan segel yang lebih kuat. Membuat Temari—mungkin melupakan segala tentang masa lalunya.

Setelah keadaan tiga bersaudara itu kembali normal mereka melangkah menuju kantor Sunagakure. Mendiskusikan secara terbuka tentang kondisi Temari pasti lebih baik daripada menutupinya. Rela tidak rela, mereka harus membiarkan Temari berada pada tempat semestinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak banyak kata membuka salam pertemuan darurat yang Gaara adakan. Bukan tipenya berlama-lama mengulur waktu. Segera saja dijelaskan secara ringkas kejadian yang menimpa Temari saat menjalani misi tunggal di desa Pelabuhan. Kabar baik karena Temari bukan pengkhianat ataupun kabar buruk karena sang _kunoichi_ terbaik Suna itu telah mati mampu membuat ruang rapat itu mengharu biru.

Setidaknya para tetua Suna bisa bernafas lega, dengan kejadian Temari—di balik layar, maka aliansi tidak akan terputus. Tapi, kesedihan tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Tidak ada yang melakukan aksi protes, mengkritik, atau menanggapi kejadian yang dialami Temari. sosok _kunoichi_ yang memandang mereka sedih itu tak menangis. Ia tak ingin menunjukan sisi _edo tensei_-nya. Namuan, raut wajahnya benar-benar muram, membayangkan akan meninggalakan desa yang telah membesarkannya.

Baki berdiri, ia berjalan cepat melewati tiga kursi yang diduduki tetua Suna. Mendekati Temari yang berada di sebelah mereka. Jemarinya meraih pundak sang _kunoichi _yang menjadi anak didiknya saat ujian _Chuunin_ di Konoha. Merangkulnya erat sembari meneteskan air mata, "Kau, sudah kuanggap sebagai putriku sendiri, Temari ... Maafkan aku membiarkanmu mati." Ucapnya sedih. Suaranya bergetar menahan sakit seorang Ayah yang gagal menjaga putrinya.

"Terima kasih, Baki _sensei_, kau yang terbaik." Temari balas memeluk Baki.

Beberapa _kunoichi_ dan Shinobi yang akrab dengannya juga mendekat merangkul dan memberikan pesan singkat sebagai pertemuan akhir. Tetua Ebizo juga begitu. Ia mendekat dan menatap wajah cantik sang _kunoichi _ seksama.

"Kau," air matanya tak tertahankan lagi, "—Suna sangat bangga memiliki _kunoichi_ sepertimu."

Temari menghampirinya, memeluk erat tetua Ebizo yang masih berada beberapa meter sebelumnya.

"—kenapa kau mati mendahuluiku?"

Sebisa yang dilakukan, Temari menahan air matanya. Sudut matanya memerah, menggenangkan darah kehitaman yang siap tumpah, "Bisakah kalian tidak memberikan pesan sedih, aku tidak ingin menunjukan darah busuk dari mayat yang sudah tiga minggu mati." Ujarnya memaksa tertawa.

"Kita harus merelakannya, meskipun Temari—sempurna, ia tetap _edo tensei_ di bawah pengaruh salah satu anggot Kamizuru—Jibachi. Jika Jibachi ingin, dia akan menanamkan segel lebih menyeramkan lagi pada Temari agar ia menjadi penyerang yang kejam. Jika kita membunuh Jibachi, maka _Chakra_ dalam tubuh Temari akan hilang dan itu artinya ritual _edo tensei _juga musnah_._"

Gaara berhenti sejenak, menatap. Seluruh penghuni ruang rapat yang didominasi _shinobi_ terbaik Suna itu kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

"..., Jika kita mengambil alih menyerang langsung Jibachi, dia pasti akan memerintahkan Temari untuk melindunginya. Dan Temari, jelas tidak bisa menolak. Segel yang ditanamkan pada Temari lebih kuat dari _edo tensei_ saat di perang _shinobi_ keempat." Lanjutnya.

Kankuro menutup tinta pena yang dipakainya untuk menulis sebuah surat. Menyerahkannya pada sang adik—Kazekage, di sebelahnya.

"Kita membutuhkan bantuan penyegel _edo tensei_ yang rata-rata berasal dari Konohagakure. Setelah menyegel Temari dalam _kekkai_, barulah kita serang _klan_ Kamizuru. Mereka tidak akan bisa mendapat pertolongan Temari yang sudah disegel." Jemarinya mengangkat surat yang baru saja ia adopsi dari Kankuro, "—dalam surat ini, telah dijelaskan situasi yang dialami Temari dan sebuah permohonan misi untuk menyegelnya. Kita membutuhkan Konoha." Lanjutnya tenang menerangkan singkat isi surat untuk Konoha.

digulungnya surat tersebut dan dilintangkan tangan kirinya, mengintruksi seekor elang berwarna merah mendarat di lengannya. Siapa saja yang melihat Elang tersebut mengantarkan surat, mereka akan paham bahwa Suna membutuhkan pertolongan secepatnya. Tak diragukan, elang _shinobi_ itu mampu menembus waktu hingga satu hari mengantarkan surat secepatnya. Begitu Gaara usai mengikatkan surat pada kaki sang elang, tanpa diperintah, ia terbang secepat angin.

"Temari akan berangkat sendiri ke Konoha. Agar Kamizuru itu tidak curiga ... Secara umum, kita buat Temari berhasil kembali pada posisinya—aparatur desa. Anggap saja, dia kembali ke Konoha untuk meminta maaf. Sesuai perkiraan Jibachi. Setelah Konoha memberi intruksi penyegelan selesai, kita akan berangkat menghabisi Jibachi." Ucapnya dingin.

Bagaimanapun sikapnya yang tenang itu, hatinya terasa ditusuk sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Sangat dalam meskipun tak meninggalkan bekas fisik.

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Antara setuju ataupun tak rela dengan keputusan ini, mereka berada pada ambang kesedihan dan tanggung jawab. Mereka harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya agar tidak terjadi hal yang lebih parah—itu berarti, semakin cepat kasus ini selesai, maka semakin cepat pula Temari pergi ke tempat seharusnya ia berada.

"Jangan sedih! Aku akan mengawasi kalian dari tempat lain. Kalau kalian tidak becus menjadi _shinobi_, aku akan datang menghantui!" ujarnya bercanda.

Menjadi _edo tensei_ membuatnya bisa memberikan pesan yang berarti untuk para _shinobi_ lain. Ia tidak mati tanpa meninggalkan atau mengucapkan perpisahan. Bahkan, dengan kematiannya sebagai _edo tensei_, ia bisa bangkit lagi dan menyelesaikan segala perpisahan. Lebih sedih memang. Tapi meninggalkan pesan yang berarati.

"Kau akan menemui Daimaru dan menikah disana?" Matsuri mencoba berbaur dalam candaa Temari. ia berjalan mendekat, memeluk manja _Pathner_ misinya yang lebih seperti kakaknya itu.

"Sialan kau!"

Gaara membiarkan Temari menghabiskan waktu perpisahannya. Bersama Kankuro mereka menarik diri keluar dari ruang rapat lebih dulu. Disusul para Tetua dan Baki, mereka akan menyusun para _shinobi_ yang siap meluluhlantahkan desa Batu Karang. Termasuk mereka—tim Baki saat ujian _Chuunin_ itu akan menuntut balas dendam hilangnya anggota mereka.

**TBC**

* * *

Halo, update buru-buru, gomen soalnya nanti malam ada resital bareng jurusan tetangga. Minta doa ya/semoga Nachi gak salah partitur/Ohohoho. Setelah resital mungkin Nachi off update sebentar, makanya langsung update 4 chapter biar gak dibilang suka main tali tambang. Gantung-gantung gak jelas. Hehe. Mudah-mudahan sejauh ini ceritanya gak ngundang tanya—di chapter 1 kenapa Shika sadis. Terus alasan Temari jadi Te-mak-erot #plak, uwoooo.

Edo tensei bisa nangis? Bisa, itu di episode perang yang edo tenseinya anak kecil kalo nangis jadi hujan. Wkwkwk

Trus ciri edo tensei kelihatan kalo nangis darah? Hehe yang ini karangan Nachi, anggap aja dasarnya dari mata abang Itachi yang jadi ngeluarin darah karena pake saringan.

Gomeen kalo gaje. Jangan buly Author. Ohohohoo

Mind to review? Sankyu. Peluk cium/lemparBomAsap/


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

_if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /_

_**Warning : Typo(s), OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**_

_Happy Reading Minna ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kunoichi_ Suna yang telah menjadi sekutu Kamizuru itu bergerak cepat. Sebagai _edo tensei_, rasa lelah bahkan luka sekalipun tidak akan mampu menggugurkannya. Sesuai dengan rencana yang telah disusun bersama _shinobi_ Suna lainnya, menghampiri Jibachi dan meyakinkan untuk tidak mengikutinya ke Konoha adalah langkah penting untuk strategi mereka.

Tiga _klan _Kamizuru itu menunggunya di perbatasan Suna. Mengikuti bahkan mengawasi sang _edo tensei _mereka, tidak akan mungkin jika ketiganya harus memasuki daerah bergurun itu. _Shinobi_ elit dan deretan _shinobi_ Suna lainnya pasti akan menghabisi nyawa mereka yang telah diumumkan sang Kazekage sebagai buruan desa.

"Berhasil, Tuan. Gaara menugaskanku membawa surat permintaan maaf dan lisensi kembali sebagai aparatur perwakilan Suna." Iris hijaunya menatap hati-hati sorot mata sang pemberi _chakra_.

Di sampingnya, Suzume dan Kurobachi mengawasi. Ketiga sosok itu membaca isi surat yang memang ditulis Gaara sebagai tipuan awal. Hening, hingga beberapa menit kemudian seringai jahat mengukir garis wajah ketiga _klan_ Kamizuru itu.

"Lihat! Mudah bukan? Aku tahu masa Konoha akan habis di tangan kita!" garis matanya menyipit akibat gelak tawa berlebih. Ia menyerahkan kembali surat tipuan yang tidak mereka ketahui itu.

"Baiklah, seperti kataku 'Shikamaru' yang pertama!" jemarinya menepuk pelan pundak Temari sebagai peringatan. Ia benar-benar mengharapkan kekasih Temari itu sebagai tentara pribadinya.

Jika tidak terikat sandiwara, Temari pasti sudah menerbangkannya ke alam baka, "Tentu saja Nona." Jawabnya berbohong. Pandangannya beralih pada sang pemilik, "..., apa Tuan akan mengikutiku ke Konoha? Atau menungguku membawa Shikamaru ke markas?"

Jibachi berpikir keras, telunjuknya memperbaiki kacamata yang membingkai agak kebawah dari matanya.

"Kita tunggu saja di desa Oto. Dari situ kita bisa memastikan apakah rencana berjalan atau tidak. Mengikuti Temari sampai Konoha aku rasa berbahaya." Usul Kurobachi.

Diam-diam ia bernafas lega, jika keinginan tiga iblis itu memang begitu berarti penyegelan bisa dilakukan langsung di Konoha tanpa ketahuan. Iris hijaunya kembali menatap sang penarik kesimpulan. Berharap besar pada Jibachi untuk menyetujui usulan itu.

"Kurobachi benar, selain _klan_ Fumma yang lemah itu, hampir di sana tidak ada yang menyukai Konoha. Kita bisa meminimalisir bantuan dari Konoha jika Temari mengalami kesulitan."

Bagus sekali! pemimpin iblis itu setuju untuk tidak ikut mengawasi ke Konoha. Mereka berada di ambang kemusnahan sekarang.

"Bukannya itu dulu, sebelum perang?" Suzume tak setuju. Baginya, hampir seluruh desa bersatu akibat perang dunia keempat. Tentu saja tidak termasuk mereka.

"Meskipun sekarang mereka _pro_ pada Konoha. Daerah itu tetap daerah yang jarang disinggahi _shinobi_ misi." Jibachi mengangguk berulang-ulang, menyiratkan sebuah ide telah hadir di pikirannya.

Ia beralih pada Temari, "Kau buat dia menjalani misi denganmu. Ingat! Hanya denganmu. Itu akan memudahkan kita membiusnya tanpa repot-repot mengurusi _shinobi_ lain."

Temari berpikir cepat hingga kembali membuka suara, "Kalau begitu aku akan berbohong pada Hokage membawa misi pertama dari Suna menyelesaikan sesuatu di Oto, dan pasangan yang tepat adalah Shikamaru. Bisa begitu 'kan?" cernanya cepat menyusun strategi. Meyakinkan pada ketiga _klan_ Kamizuru di hadapannya, bahwa segel _edo tensei_ Jibachi masih bekerja.

"Kau pintar sekali, sayangku!" jemarinya mengelus pelan puncak kepala Temari. membuat _kunoichi_ Suna itu tersenyum hambar. Jika bukan _chakra_ Jibachi, ia pasti sudah menghancurkan Jibachi hingga ke tulang-tulangnya.

"Tuan yang terbaik." Ucapnya berbohong.

"_Yosh_! Kalau begitu, di Oto nanti aku pasti langsung mendapatkan tentara tampan itu."

"Mana bisa kita lakukan ritual di Oto, semua gulungan ada di markas. Sudah terlindungi dengan _kekkai_ dan hanya aku yang bisa membukanya, kita butuh gulungan itu untuk membuat _edo tensei_." Mengerti akan maksud Suzume, Jibachi sedikit mengecewakannya.

Pertanyaan Suzume menyadarkan Temari tentang sesuatu yang terlupakan, gulungan terlarang. Seandainya saja ketiga _klan _Kamizuru itu memutuskan menunggu di markas, mungkin akan lebih baik. Tapi, jika di Oto? bisa saja mereka dihabisi di sana. Hanya saja, gulungan berbahaya itu tak bisa di temukan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Gelagatnya tercium. Hingga Kurobachi menatapnya aneh, Temari hanya menjawab enteng.

"Menyusun recana, Tuan." Harusnya _kunoichi_ ini menerima penghargaan akting terbaik sebelum mati.

"Pergilah, dan bawa Shikamaru ke Oto. jika tidak bisa membawanya secara sadar, kau bisa membawanya sebagai mayat." Ujar Jibachi memerintahkan.

Hampir saja Kurobachi curiga, menyarankan ketiga _klan _Kamizuru itu menunggu di markas rasanya akan mengundang kecurigaan lagi. Temari adalah _edo tensei, _agak aneh untuk ber-usulan. Ia harus menyadari tabiatnya sebagai pesuruh.

Setelah membungkuk hormat, ia pergi secepat angin. Ketiga _klan_ Kamizuru itu tidak tahu, kehancuran Konoha yang mereka pikir, ternyata adalah kehancuran yang siap menanti mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Brak_!

Tsunade menghantam meja keras. Amarahnya mengalir. Di hadapannya; Shizune, Ieruka, dan Kakashi hanya bertatapan bingung. Burung elang berwarna merah milik kerajaan Suna itu masih menunggu di ujung jendela, sepeti mengetahui tugasnya adalah menunggu balasan sang Hokage. Surat itu baru saja tiba tepat sehari setelah Gaara mengirimnya.

Baru Tsunade yang membaca. Ketiga _shinobi_ di hadapannya hanya mematung memandang bingung.

"Baca ini!" ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, bahkan bingung untuk menjelaskan perasaannya. Jemarinya mengulurkan kertas yang terdiri dari dua lembar tulisan yang sangat padat. "Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang mengambil keuntungan dari perang dunia keempat!" lanjutnya marah.

Ketiga _shinobi_ di hadapannya hanya menatap bingung. Shizune yang meraih surat tersebut mengangkatnya agak jauh dari tubuhnya, agar Ieruka dan Kakashi—di sampingnya, juga dapat membaca.

Tiga pasang mata itu membaca cepat. Sesekali mereka berguman tak percaya. Dua lembar surat itu benar-benar berisi informasi mengerikan. Jawaban mengapa Temari terlihat sengaja menunggu kedatangan tim Kakashi di hutan semata-mata karena _klan_ Kamizuru menginginkan _edo tensei_ lain dari Konoha.

"I—ini?" bingung tentang pendapatnya, ia membaca bait akhir pada tulisan Suna.

"Ya, hubungi _shinobi_ penyegel dan katakan pada mereka untuk bersiap saat Temari datang. Kita harus cepat seperti yang dikatakan Gaara." Seru Tsunade menjawab kebingungan Ieruka, "Katakan bahwa ini misi rahasia." Ucapnya lagi sebelum Ieruka pergi.

"Jadi karena Temari _edo tensei_, kekuatannya jadi menyeramkan." Kakashi mendapatkan jawaban dengan sendirinya. Ingatannya kembali saat darah yang keluar dari luka yang ia buat pada tubuh Temari berwarna kehitaman. Darah itu, darah mayat yang membusuk.

"Perkembangan Temari jauh lebih sempurna dari _edo tensei_ lain saat di perang lalu, ini benar-benar berbahaya." Tsunade tak menyangka masalah pencurian gulungan itu ternyata adalah motif dari kejahatan yang lebih besar.

"Kakashi, tunggu Temari di hutan sebelum sampai kemari. Tutupi kedatangannya. Meskipun tidak banyak yang tahu, tapi Shikamaru dan rombongannya telah mengetahui semua ini. Bisa kacau jika mereka bertemu—"

"—Apa mereka perlu diberitahu?" Shizune memotong pembicaraan.

"Jangan! Apa lagi Shikamaru. Jangan sampai berita ini tersebar. Bagaimanapun juga, ini kesalahan Konoha. Karena Desa Batu Karang yang bermusuhan dengan kita, Temari menjadi korban. Bukankah ini akan mengguncang perasaan seluruh teman-temannya di sini? Apa lagi Shikamaru. kita beritahu saja setelah penyegelan selesai."

Tak banyak lagi yang Tsunade katakan. Kakashi bergerak menuju gerbang menanti sang _kunoichi_ jauh ke dalam hutan. Sementara Shizune menyiapkan tempat _shinobi _penyegel yang nanti akan melakukan ritual _kekkai_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi berlari cepat melewati beberapa aktivitas Konoha yang memang padat. Mengetahui bagaimana mengerikannya _chakra_ seorang _edo tensei,_ waktu tempuh Temari pasti lebih cepat dari _shinobi_ biasa.

Benar saja, tak sampai ke kedalaman hutan. _Kunoichi_ yang seminggu lalu bertarung dengannya muncul. Hampir saja Temari sampai ke gerbang Konoha lebih awal.

"Kakashi_ sensei_." Sapa Temari menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gunakan ini." Jemarinya mengulurkan jubah panjang yang mampu menutupi tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, "Kedatanganmu dirahasiakan, akan kacau bila Shikamaru melihatmu." Ujar Kakashi. Ia masih bersikap hati-hati. Khawatir jika Temari tiba-tiba lepas kendali.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, _Sensei_. Segel yang mengatur perasaanku sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, saat ini aku dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya sebagai Temari. Pengendaliku juga tak mengikuti, ia menunggu di Otogakure." Ujarnya seperti biasa—sebelum perubahannya menjadi _edo tensei_.

"Oh, Maaf. Tapi _jutsu_-mu ditambah _chakra_ beracun itu benar-benar mengerikan." Ia tidak ingin lagi menghabiskan waktu selama tiga hari menghilangkan racun-racun mematikan dari tubuhnya yang terkena sambaran _kamataichi_. Kiba juga begitu.

Tiba-tiba dari balik semak muncul sosok yang tidak diharapkan. Sorot matanya tajam menatap apa yang dilakukan kedua _shinobi_ di hadapannya. Derap langkahnya membuat kedua pasang mata itu menyoroti.

"Naruto?" mimik wajahnya terkejut. Semoga saja Naruto tak lepas kendali.

"Apa yang pengkhianat ini lakukan di sini? Kenapa ia bersama _Sensei_?" jemarinya menunjuk murka Temari. Tubuhnya yang telah memasuki _mode senin_ itu menampakkan siap menyerang.

"Tahan emosimu, jika kau ingin penjelasan ikutlah ke kantor Hokage!" Seksama, matanya mengawasi tindakan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Tapi, aku tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti kemarin." Temari menyapa. Menyapa sosok yang sungguh menaruh dendam karena menyakiti sahabatnya—Shikamaru.

"APA KAU GILA—"

"—Hentikan Naruto!" Ieruka datang. Ia melompat turun dari dahan pohon tepat di hadapan Naruto, "Tahan emosimu, tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Ikutlah ke kantor Hokage." Lanjutnya, menyarankan hal yang sama dengan Kakashi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. _Mode senin_-nya menghilang. Setidaknya emosinya bisa diredam untuk sementara. Kakashi dan Ieruka membingkai Temari bersisian, agar sang _kunoichi_ berada pada jangkauan mereka. Sementara Naruto, mengikuti di belakang.

Keempatnya berjalan memasuki Konoha. Setelah memberikan kode kepada Genma untuk memberi jalan, mereka melangkah dengan _jutsu teleport_ agar cepat sampai. Butuh waktu 5 menit untuk sampai di kantor Hokage. Penampilan Temari yang mencolok memang mengundang banyak mata. Akan tetapi, tak ada yang mengira bahwa di balik jubah itu adalah dia.

Penutup kepala itu terbuka saat pintu ruangan hokage tertutup. Di dalamnya; Tsunade, Shizune dan beberapa ninja penyegel menunggu.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Naruto?" Merasa hadir seorang tamu tak diundang, Hokage kelima itu menatapnya tajam.

"Ia mengetahui keberadaan Temari. Aku akan menjelaskannya di luar." Ketua tim tujuh itu menarik lengan sang murid. Menariknya untuk ikut ke luar ruangan. Membiarkan Naruto berada di sana pasti akan memperlambat penyegelan.

"Tsunade-_sama, _ini daftar _Shinobi_ Konoha yang akan dijadikan Jibachi _edo tensei_." Jemari lentiknya mengulurkan buku kecil yang mampu membuat Tsunade tersentak. Namanya ada pada urutan terakhir. _Klan_ Kamizuru itu benar-benar kurang ajar.

"—mereka tidak mengikutiku kemari. Mereka menunggu di desa Oto untuk membawa Shinobi pada daftar paling atas." Lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Ia menghentak meja tak suka. Tanpa dosa, meja itu hancur terbelah dua. Ia benar-benar marah. Lebih marah mengetahui musuhnya seperti Orochimaru yang bukan hanya bermain dengan mayat tapi sengaja bermain-main dengan nyawa seseorang.

"Arahkan semua anbu dan _shinobi_ lainnya mengepung mereka disana!" titah sang Hokage.

"Tapi, jika anda dan para _shinobi_ lainnya menghabisi mereka di sana, gulungan berbahaya itu tidak akan kembali karena Jibachi menyimpannya dengan _kekkai _di desa Batu Karang_._" Temari tak setuju. Ia masih ragu jika gulungan itu bisa kembali dengan sendirinya, atau didapati _shinobi_ lain dan mengulang kejadian seperti yang ia alami.

Tsunade bergerak maju memastikan tiap celah tubuh Temari benar-benar sempurna. Ia menusukkan _kunai _pada bahu kanan Temari. Membuat bebrapa mata terbelalak tak percaya. Tusukan itu mengeluarkan darah kehitaman. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, luka itu menghilang.

"Jibachi menyempurnakan segelnya, ia menambahkan segel reinkarnasi lebih cepat untuk pemulihan tubuh, tepat setelah Kakashi melubangi jantungku dengan _raikiri_." Ujarnya menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade yang tidak ia utarakan.

Melihat bagaimana tubuh Temari lebih sempurna. Bahaya di depan mereka terlihat makin mengancam.

"Seberapa jauh mereka mengembangkan jurus terlarang ini." Tsunade menatap nanar, "Kalau begitu, kita ubah rencananya ... Temari, pergilah ke sana membawa _shinobi_ yang mereka inginkan. Pastikan mereka tidak membunuh di Oto. Sarankan mereka untuk melakukan di markas."

Pandangannya beralih pada _shinobi _penyegel yang juga berada di sana, "Shizune dan beberapa _shinobi _ lainnya kalian tunggu Temari di Oto. Tepat saat Kamizuru itu membawa korban baru mereka ke desa Batu Karang, segera segel Temari. sisanya, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Jadi, merelakan satu _shinobi_ agar mereka mengeluarkan gulungan terlarang itu?" Shizune menyimpulkan. Bersama beberapa _shinobi_ penyegel mereka memperhatikan kondisi Temari yang benar-benar hebat.

"Masalah itu, _shinobi_ yang akan Temari bawa, akan kita beritahu untuk menjaga diri. Mungkin bisa berpura-pura pingsan. Pastikan saja, mereka tidak membunuh di Oto. Kita hanya perlu menunggu Kamizuru bernama Jibachi itu membuka _kekkai_ dan mengambil gulungannya." ulang Tsunade menjelaskan.

Iris hijaunya menatap sekali lagi daftar _shinobi_ yang kini tergeletak berhamburan bersama barang-barang lainnya di atas lantai, "Mereka menginginkan Shikamaru untuk _edo tensei_ pertama." Ujar Temari ragu.

"Permasalahannya –dia adalah Shikamaru." Tsunade ikut ragu. Jika memberitahu situasinya pada si tunggal Nara itu, masalah pasti lebih panjang. Jika mengganti target, mereka bisa saja ketahuan. Berbeda lagi masalahnya jika Shikamaru akhirnya mau melakukan misi bersama Temari tapi tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya, hal itu justru berbahaya.

Sebelum ritual _edo tensei_ itu dimulai, mereka harus selesai menyegel Temari dalam _kekkai_. Waktu yang sempit membuat penyergapan Kamizuru itu terasa sulit.

"Aku akan menjadi Shikamaru!" Naruto muncul di balik muka pintu. Bersama Kakashi, mereka telah menyelesaikan pembicaraan situasi yang Temari hadapi.

"Ya, kita tidak membutuhkan Shikamaru yang asli. Naruto bisa lebih waspada menghadapi _klan_ Kamizuru itu, ketika salah satu _shinobi_ penyegel barhasil mengurung Temari dengan _kekkai, _Naruto dapat lebih mudah membunuh mereka." Kakashi menimpali.

"—Jika boleh, aku ingin menjalani misi terakhir bersama Shikamaru saja."

Seluruh pasang mata itu menatapnya. Ya. Mereka tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Shikamaru adalah kekasih _kunoichi_ itu. Temari pasti tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan terkahirnya bersama orang yang ia cintai. Jika ia bisa melakukan salam perpisahan dengan _shinobi_ lain. Ia pasti bisa pula mengucapkannya pada sang kekasih—yang terluka karenanya.

Iris hijaunya memandang teduh, menatap penuh harap agar permintaan terakhirnya diindahkan sang Hokage. _Kunoichi _itu, yang terbaik dimiliki Sunagakure saat ini. Seorang kakak tertua dari tiga bersaudara Sabaku. Jangan lupakan! Ia perempuan yang paling dicintai dan yang paling mencintai—Shikamaru.

Tsunade akan mengindahkan permintaannya. Mengindahkan keinginannya sebagai penghormatan terakhir atas jasanya selama ini.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

_if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /_

_**Warning : Typo(s), OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**_

_Happy Reading Minna ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita berangkat sekarang, Kakashi!" ujar Tsunade. Ia melangkah mendahului salah satu _shinobi_ yang menjadi kepercayaannya itu.

Kakashi tak menyahut. Ia segera mengekor di belakang Tsunade. Setelah kejadian ini, pertemuan Kage pasti digelar. Misi ini memiliki dampak positi dan negatif jika diselesaikan.

Di ujung bangungan lima _shinobi_ _teleport_ telah menunggu. Mereka akan mengantarkan keduanya langsung menuju Otogakure dalam hitungan detik. Ya. Tsunade pasti menghabisi Jibachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku?" iris hijau itu menatap seksama.

Sosok di hadapannya terus melompat menapaki dahan yang berkelebat makin gelap. Temari menyejajarkan tubuhnya hingga sang kekasih menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau benar-benar _kunoichi _yang tak tahu malu! Mencuri gulungan demi pria lain, sekarang meminta misi kembali, menjilat ludahmu sendiri!" ia terpancing. Emosinya mencuat tak tahan melihat sikap sang mantan yang mati-matian ia lupakan.

Tak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan lagi. Tubuhnya berjalan mendahului. Senyum samar terukir di sudut bibir _kunoichi_ Suna itu yang memang tertelan gelap malam. Selasai sudah. Ia sudah memastikan kekhawatirannya.

Dengan serangan telak, ia memukul pundak Shikamaru hingga tubuhnya jatuh pingsan, "Naruto, keluarlah!" teriak Temari memastikan Shikamaru telah pingsan.

Dari balik pohon, Naruto yang telah mengikuti sedari awal muncul.

"Kau belum menjelaskannya 'kan?" Naruto menatap iba. Ia bergerak memapah rekannya yang sudah terbujur pingsan.

"Tadinya ingin kuberitahu, tapi sepanjang jalan tadi rasanya tidak perlu. Sekarang ini, lebih baik ia melupakanku dengan kebenciannya daripada menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini." Temari ikut memapah tubuh sang kekasih ke tempat yang cocok dijadikan tempat peristirahatan.

"..., terlalu bencinya, sampai membuat kami tak beristirahat sejak berangkat. Ia pasti tak ingin menghabiskan waktu lagi denganku. Memastikan ia tidak meratapiku lagi, bagiku sudah cukup."

Mereka membaringkan tubuh Shikamaru di bawah pohon yang cukup besar, mengalaskan kepala nanasnya pada kedua paha Temari.

Jemari lentiknya mengambil handuk yang sedikit ia basahkan dengan air—mengusap pelan wajah Shikamaru agar terlihat lebih segar.

"Bahkan, jika aku bisa hidup lagi seutuhnya, aku terlalu kotor mendampingi Shikamaru. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Jibachi menyentuhku. Aku—" ia menangis. Melelehkan butiran darah yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"I—itu?" ia terkejut, menyaksikan sendiri kecacatan cairan tubuh seorang _edo tensei_.

"Ah ya, pasti jelek. Lebih malu lagi jika Shikamaru menatapku seperti ini." Buru-buru ia hapus air mata darahnya.

"Jadi, kau akan membiarkan Shikamaru tidak tahu sampai akhir? Bukan 'kah nanti dia pasti tahu."

"Entahlah, aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mata ini. Malu sekali bila ia menatapku yang sudah mati."

Jemarinya mengelus perlahan kepala sang kekasih. Mengecup singkat hingga mendaratkan bibir ranumnya pada bibir sang Nara.

"Maaf bertindak memalukan seperti ini." Ujarnya mengakhiri ciuman singkatnya, biarpun _edo tensei_ ia masih tahu malu melakukan adegan romansa di depan Naruto.

"Ti—tidak apa, kapan lagi jika tidak sekarang ..." jawabnya asal. Ia memandang liar ke arah lain. Melenggangkan aktivitas sahabatnya.

"Jelaskanlah dengan bahasamu sendiri, Naruto. Aku sangat mencintainya, hingga akhir hayatku ia pria yang mampu membuat perasaanku terombang-ambing." Jemarinya menyusuri pipi hingga tengkuk sang kekasih.

"—sarankan padanya seorang wanita yang mampu menjaganya, menerima sifat malasnya dan yang paling penting, mampu menghilangkan bayangku dari dirinya."

Ia memeluk erat Shikamaru yang berada di pangkuannya. Tidak banyak waktu yang ia punya, begitu matahari menyisir bumi ia tidak akan melihat pemuda yang ia cintai ini—lagi.

"Tapi tidak apa, perlahan ia sudah bisa menerima kepergianku 'kan? –priaku ini, ia harus hidup dengan baik."

Temari tak memedulikan lagi air mata darahnya yang kini membasahi jaket _Jounin_ sang kekasih. Ia memeluk haru, melepas semua rasa rindunya dan rasa bersalahnya. Tidak pernah ia sangka, mati lebih dulu dari Shikamaru. jika ia memang tahu, pertemuan terkhir pasti mereka bumbui dengan kenangan terindah. Bukan pertengkaran kecil hanya karena Shikamaru yang malas dengan hal-hal—merepotkan.

Waktu mereka tidak banyak. Garis merah langit tampak mengawali pagi di musim panas. Bias-bias cahayanya membuat pemandangan hutan terlihat semakin lama semakin jelas. Ia masih di sana. Merengkuh tubuh sang kekasih yang ia buat pingsan.

"Temari." Panggil Naruto pelan, "Kita harus berangkat ..." ujarnya tak tega memisahkan mereka.

Darah kehitaman mendominasi pundak kiri Shikamaru pada jaketnya. Sembari mengecup pelan bibir sang kekasih untuk terakhir kalinya, ia mengatakan pesan terakhir yang tidak akan mungkin Shikamaru dengar, "Terima kasih untuk cintamu, Shika."

Naruto mengeluarkan Kagebunshinnya. Kagebunsinnya itu ia tugaskan membawa Shikamaru kembali. Sementara ia berubah menyerupai Shikamaru, menggantikan posisinya.

"Maaf, tapi permintaan menjalankan misi dengan Shikamaru tidak selesai sampai akhir." Ujar Naruto yang kini menjelma menjadi Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cukup senang menghabiskan waktu terkahir bersamanya. Melihat ia tak meratapiku, membuat aku rela untuk pergi ke tempat yang sebenarnya." Temari berdiri. Menyerahkan dengan hati-hati tubuh sang kekasih pada kagebunsin Naruto yang bertugas membawanya kembali.

"—Ayo kita berangkat."

Keempatnya memisah. Temari dan Naruto—dalam bentuk Shikamaru meneruskan perjalanan. Sementara Shikamaru yang asli dibawa kembali oleh Kagebunsin Naruto.

Perjalanan mereka hanya membutuhkan 20 menit. Ketika fajar menyebarkan bias cahanya hingga terlihat bumi terang, mereka sampai. Naruto yang menjelma menjadi Shikamaru mengekor di belakang Temari. keduanya masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik peristirahatan yang sudah dijanjikan Jibachi sebagai tempat bertemu.

Iris hijaunya memberi kode hingga _Jinchurikin_ Konoha itu mengangguk mengerti. Setelahnya, Temari merekayasa penusukan bius, hingga Naruto yang menyamar berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri.

_Plok-plok-plok_!

Meyakini tugas _edo tensei-_nya berhasil. Jibachi ke luar dari bilik persembunyian. Ia bertepuk tangan memberikan selamat pada tugas pertama yang—menurutnya, berjalan mulus.

"Kau memang hebat, Tentaraku!" ujarnya.

Suzume dan Kurobachi mengekor di belakang. Mengawasi dengan seksama, _shinobi_ yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi _edo tensei_—mereka.

"Wah dia benar-benar tampan. Tidak sia-sia dia jadi korban pertama." Suzume melangkah maju. Mendekati _shinobi—_yang ia anggap akan segera menjadi bonekanya, "Kita bunuh sekarang!" jemarinya mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang ujungnya tampak sangat tajam.

"Jangan, Nona!" hampir saja ia lepas kendali. Ketiga pasang mata di hadapannya menatap bingung. Ia menambahkan penjelasannya sebelum mereka curiga, "Hokage mengirim bebrapa _shinobi_ untuk misi lain ke desa ini. Mereka memiliki tipe penciuman tajam. Jika terjadi sesuatu berbau pembunuhan insting mereka akan bermain." Karangnya, berbohong.

"Bukannya ada kau?" Suzume protes. Ia berdiri berkecak pinggang tak suka.

"Jumlah mereka banyak. Bukankah yang nanti bertarung hanya saya sendiri? Saya khawatir dari mereka akan ada yang mampu membahayakan kalian." Sorot matanya tajam mengawasi akting Naruto yang masih berpura-pura pingsan. Sejauh ini, ia dapat tenang.

"Saya telah menambahkan dosis tinggi pada bius yang baru saja ditancapkan. Ia bisa tak sadarkan diri hingga sehari penuh." Bohongnya lagi.

"Kurobachi, bopong dia! Kita bunuh saja di markas. _Kekkai_ pelindung di sana tidak akan mengundang _shinobi_ lain untuk curiga." Perintah Jibachi.

Sebelum ketiganya bergerak ke tahap selanjutnya, Temari harus menyingkir mendekati para penyegel sebelum Jibachi menyadari—ia lepas kendali. Setenang mungkin ia menarik nafas agar tak terlihat gugup, "Tuan, agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan. Aku akan menyelesaikan misi dari nona Tsunade terlebih dahulu. Agar si pengirim permintaan segera melaporkan ke Konoha bahwa misi dipenuhi."

Kurobachi memandangnya waspada, "Misi apa yang ia berikan?"

"Misi tingkat C, membantu seorang wanita tua menyelesaikan permasalahan yang terjadi di _mansion_-nya, desa Irigakure. Untuk itulah, Hokage mengirim dia—" Jemarinya menunjuk tubuh replika Shikamaru yang tengah siap dibopong Kurobachi, "—yang berotak pintar untuk menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Irigakure? Terlalu jauh dengan desa ini!" Jibachi menolak.

Ia bersikap tenang. setenang yang ia bisa, iris hijaunya menatap datar, "Itu sebabnya saya harus menyelesaikan misi itu terlebih dahulu. Akan berbahaya jika mereka mengirimkan surat tentang _shinobi _Konoha yang belum juga datang. Hokage pasti curiga, dan mengirimkan bantuan lebih banyak—menimbang sebelumnya saya telah berkhianat." Ujarnya semakin lancar berbohong.

"Saya telah memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti kami kemari, angin tak pernah berbohong padaku!" lanjutnya lagi, meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, selesaikan tugas itu dan langsung kembali ke markas. Sepulangnya, kau pasti mendapat teman _edo tensei_ yang baru ... Kalian, akan kembali ke Konoha tanpa ada yang mengetahui, si kepala nanas ini—sudah menjadi tentara Kamizuru." Jibachi setuju. Ia segera memberi kode untuk menganggkat tubuh Shikamaru pada Kurobachi.

Secepat yang ia bisa. Ia harus segera menuju perbatasan desa Oto, yang berlawanan arah dengan jalan menuju desa Batu Karang. Para penyegel telah menunggunya. Jibachi dan kedua _klan_ Kamizuru yang lain tidak akan curiga.

Temari membungkuk hormat sebelum menghilang dengan _chakra_ gaibnya. Ia melesat cepat meninggalkan Naruto bersama ketiga manusia berhati iblis itu, _'Jaga dirimu Naruto!' _batinnya.

Hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit melewati deretan pepohonan yang seakan menyambutnya datang pada kematian. Derap langkahnya terdengar ringan meskipun ia bergerak cepat di atas normal. Terlihat seperti setengah terbang. Tubuhnya yang menjelma menjadi _edo tensei_ jauh lebih ringan dibanding saat ia masih hidup.

Sekitar dua belas orang menungguinya. Wajah-wajah itu—mereka yang selamat dan berperan penting dalam perang _shinobi_ keempat. Dari kedua belas orang itu, hanya empat orang yang ia kenal dekat; Tsunade, Kakashi, Ieruka, dan Shizune. Selebihnya adalah wajah-wajah _shinobi_ penyegel.

"Kita tak punya waktu banyak." Setengah berteriak, ia bergerak mendekat dari kejauhan. Langkahnya berhenti di tengah kerumunan. Rangkaian penyegelan itu—ia juga tahu prosedur kerjanya. Ia sendiri, juga menyaksikan bagaimana para _edo tensei_ dapat ditahan saat perang.

"Segel sekarang!" perintah Tsunade.

Tak sesulit menyegel _edo tensei_ lain. Itu karena ia tak melakukan perlawanan. Sejurus kemudian terlihat sekelebat tulisan dalam bentuk sandi, mengarah cepat membalut tubuh Temari dari delapan _shinobi_ penyegel yang mengelilinginya. Lambat laun tulisan itu mengeluarkan sebentuk perban melingkar bak kepompong yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. tak butuh waktu lama. _Kunoichi_ Suna itu tersegel. Hanya menunggu Naruto membunuh Jibachi, yang membuat _edo tensei_-nya tak berlaku lagi.

"_Yosh_! Akhirnya tahap pertama selesai. Kalian jaga Temari di sini, kami akan pergi ke markas Kamizuru itu." Perintah Tsunade.

"Tsunade-_sama_?" panggil Temari dari balik _kekkai-_nya. Ya. Meskipun telah disegel, tidak ada yang mampu membunuh sang _edo tensei_ hingga sang pemilik mencabutnya _chakra-_nya atau—mati.

Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik menatap _kekkai_ yang lebih mirip kepompong, "Ya?" jawabnya singkat.

"Markas itu tersembunyi di bawah tanah. Hampir dari semua ruangan di sana adalah tempat penelitian. Entah di mana Jibachi menyembunyikan gulungan-gulungan itu." Temari khawatir. Ia khawatir sampai Naruto nanti tersudut, gulungan itu belum bisa ditemukan.

Tsunade mendekat. Meletakan telapak tangannya pada _kekkai _ Temari. seolah telapak mereka bersentuhan, "Kau—" ia menarik jeda sejenak, "—benar-benar _shinobi _sejati. _Kunoichi_ terbaik yang dimiliki Sunagakure." Iris-nya berkaca-kaca.

"..., Karena Konoha, kau menjadi korban pembalasan dendam _klan_ Kamizuru." Air matanya meleleh, mengingat bagaimana sang _Kunoichi_ selama ini. Jemarinya mengusap pelan air mata yang tak akan bisa Temari lihat. Sampai tiga kali menghela nafas, ia melanjutkan, "Terima kasih, Temari ... Naruto pasti baik-baik saja. Bukan hanya—dia, kami semua tak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbananmu."

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang."

Ia juga sedih. Tapi mengatakan pesan dan kesan saat ini hanya membuat waktu menjadi longgar. Mengakhiri dan memendam semuanya di dalam hati, adalah yang terbaik.

Tsunade melangkah maju. Sorot matanya tajam mendendam. Tekad api itu, akan ia buat mampu meluluhlantahkan Desa Batu Karang. Ketiganya berangkat menyusul Naruto ke desa Batu Karang.

"Boleh aku berbicara padanya?"

Shizune dan beberapa _shinobi_ penyegel yang tertinggal menjaga Temari hampir bersamaan membalikan tubuh mereka. menatap suara familiar yang bertanya dari arah belakang. Sosok itu muncul dari balik semak-semak, bersama seorang _shinobi_ yang sedang menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya sambil tertawa meringis merasa bersalah.

"Shikamaru?" suara di balik _kekkai _terdengar terekejut.

Suara itu, suara laki-laki yang ia cintai. Ini pasti bukan ilusi. Dari penampakan perang lalu. Tidak ada _edo tensei_ yang mengalami _genjutsu, _saat masuk ke dalam _kekkai_.

"Ya, Temari ... ini aku."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

_if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /_

_**Warning : Typo(s), OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**_

_Happy Reading Minna ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keempatnya memisah, Temari dan replika Shikamaru itu bergerak menuju desa Oto. Sementara _Kagebunshin_ Naruto membopong tubuh asli Shikamaru—yang pingsan.

Sampai keberadaan mereka benar-benar berjarak jauh, semua baik-baik saja. Hingga akhirnya sang _Kagebunshin_ merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tubuhnya kaku tak bergerak. Tubuhnya yang berhenti seketika di atas dahan terasa limbung tak bertenaga.

"Shi—shikamaru?" ia tergagap, menyadari tubuhnya tertangkap _kagemane _milik jurus adalah _klan_ Nara.

Tubuh itu bergerak turun dari pundak sang sahabat dalam bentuk _kagebunshin_ itu. Ia bergerak sedikit, mengarahkan tubuh mereka berhadapan. Dari sorot matanya, ada kesan kecewa—telah dibohongi.

"Kenapa tak kau ceritakan padaku dari awal?"

"Ma—maaf, Shika. Aku ..." wajahnya panik. Jika Shikamaru kesal dan menyusul Temari, maka semuanya gagal. Sebisanya, ia jelaskan dengan bahasa sendiri, "Tidak ada waktu membahas kelanjutan hubungan kalian. Kalau kau menyusulnya sekarang, semua akan terbongkar!"

Shikamaru masih berusaha mengumpulkan potongan-potongan percakapan kekasihnya dan Naruto saat ia berpura-pura pingsan—sejak di hutan. Sejak pertama Temari memukulnya, tubuh itu sepenuhnya masih sadar.

"Awalnya, aku ingin menyelesaikan langsung." Sorot matanya berubah sendu, "..., saat aku mendengar _edo tensei_ disebut, aku berharap menemukan sebuah jawaban yang lebih rinci—bukan hanya tentang hubungan kami, tapi semuanya. Untuk itu aku berpura-pura."

"Shika, Percayalah ... Temari tidak mengkhianatimu!"

"Aku percaya, sejak awal aku percaya. kemampuan aktingnya, sebagus apapun itu tidak akan mempan di hadapanku." Sorot matanya berubah lagi. Ia bukan orang yang terlalu banyak berekspresi, tapi tentang kondisi ini, banyak pikirannya yang menunjukan gelagat fisik.

Naruto menatap seksama. dia tahu, sejauh ini Shikamaru hanya tahu pangkal permasalahannya saja dari obrolan mereka—tentang Temari dan Jibachi, lalu Temari Yang menjadi _edo tensei, _Shikamaru pasti belum tahu semuanya. Dihelanya nafas seksama hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil kendali.

"Maaf, Shika. Jika kau menginginkan jawaban langsung dari Temari, aku akan menghalangimu! Waktu kami tak banyak. Misi ini harus selesai sebelum –si pengendali itu, membuat Temari menjadi tak terkendali." Ia memberi jeda beberapa saat, "Tapi jika kau berkenan, maka aku akan menceritakan apa yang aku ketahui. Semuanya."

Iris hitamnya menatap tajam. Air matanya hampir meleleh saat sang _kunoichi_ dengan tega hanya menitip pesan pada Naruto—yang bahkan sebuah pesan bisa menjadi hiperbola darinya. Temari benar-benar tega. Jika tak berusaha menahan. Ia pasti akan menangisinya.

Untuk saat ini, Shikamaru memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Jika Naruto mengatakannya—ia harus percaya. Sahabatnya itu—biar ceroboh, dia tahu mana yang baik sebagai pilihannya.

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu!" pilihnya dengan pasti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsunade, Kakashi dan Ieruka ber-_teloport_ secepat yang mereka bisa. Sebelum Jibachi dan kedua rekannya mengeluarkan gulungan terlarang itu, Naruto yang menjadi replika Shikamaru tidak akan bisa menuntaskan akting-nya. Karena dari itu, ketiganya harus sampai sebelum Jibachi malah membunuh Naruto terlebih dahulu.

Naruto tidak akan mudah terbunuh begitu saja. Tapi Tsunade tak sabar. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi membendung dendamnya untuk menghancurkan _klan_ Kamizuru. Ketiga orang itu, harusnya sadar tentang suatu kesalahan bermain dengan nyawa.

Di markas tersembunyi Kamizuru, ketiganya telah sampai. Seksama meletakan tubuh Shikamaru palsu di tengah lantai yang sama saat pertama kali Temari dibawa ke sana. Perbedaannya, segel ritual belum terbuka—gulungan itu belum mereka tampakan.

"Siapa yang akan membunuhnya?" Kurobachi mengelap keringatnya yang tak seberapa. Ia menatap bergantian kedua rekannya.

Suzume melangkah cepat, "Aku—aku—aku!" ujarnya girang. Sorot matanya berbinar menampilkan insting membunuh seolah bermain dengan sebuah penggorengan. Ia berujar sembari melompat kegirangan, "Dia 'kan akan jadi bonekaku. Jadi biarkan calon tuannya ini yang membunuh."

'_Apa mereka manusia?'_ batin Naruto. Ia tak bisa melihat ketiga lawannya. Sampai sekarang, tubuhnya masih harus berpura-pura terpejam. Bersandiwara seolah pingsan dan hanya bisa mendengarkan.

Jibachi hanya tersenyum samar. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan perdebatan yang terjadi antara Suzume dan Kurobachi. Biar begitu, Kurobachi juga ingin melampiaskan dendamnya pada _shinobi_ Konoha.

Derap langkahnya terdengar santai. Tak ada waktu yang mengejar mereka. Tentara cantik mereka telah membius pasien baru dengan dosis yang besar—begitu pemikirannya. Semua pasti akan berjalan lancar. Tanpa gangguan, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka.

Dari atas tanah, Kakashi mengawasi dengan _sharingan_-nya. Memberi kode dengan jemarinya, agar Ieruka menyusup ke dalam ruangan dari pintu depan yang tidak memiliki penjagaan. Berdasarkan informasi dari Temari, musuh mereka adalah _shinobi_ yang payah. Hanya saja, mereka memiliki _jutsu_ terlarang. Hasil adopsi dari gulungan Orochimaru yang mereka curi—termasuk _edo tensei._ Dari itu, mereka harus berhati-hati agar tak terkena serangan mereka.

Jibachi tak curiga. Ia mengarah ke sebuah ruangan yang bentuknya sama dengan tempat ritual. Beberapa alat eksperimen berada di sana. Hanya saja, dua buah tongkat bersisian menjuntai hingga langit-langit menarik perbedaan dengan ruangan yang lain.

Tidak ada yang terlihat aneh di sana, sampai ia menyuarakan _jutsu_—dua tongkat yang berjarak satu meter itu mengeluarkan warna biru terang yang saling berkaitan, menghasilkan sebuah pintu ruang rahasia yang terbuka lebar.

"Dapat!" tepat di atasnya, Kakashi berada. Sejurus kemudian setelah mengangkat tangan pada hokage yang berada di sebelahnya, tanah itu runtuh—membuka atap ruangan mengadah ke langit akibat hantaman kuat dari pukulan Tsunade.

Secepat yang mereka bisa, Kakashi menyerang Jibachi dengan raikiri hingga sang musuh menghindar mundur beberapa langkah. Sementara Tsunade bergerak masuk ke dalam dimensi ruangan itu. Ia tak peduli jika akhirnya terkurung selamanya. Baginya gulungan berbahaya itu memang harus dibalas dengan nyawa.

"Sial! Apa-apaan ini!" Jibachi tersentak. Ia mengangkat tangannya mencoba menutup kembali ruang rahasia miliknya.

Kakashi di sana, di situlah tugasnya. Menghentikan si pengguna kekuatan menutup kembali ruangan sampai Tsunade kembali. ia berputar menapaki tembok, membuat Jibachi menatap waspada.

Konsentrasinya terbagi. Temari benar,—dia bukan ninja profesional. Hanya ninja dengan kemampuan mengembangkan yang mengerikan.

Tanpa mempedulikan lagi ruangan itu, ia mengucapkan _Kuciyoshe_ pemanggilnya. _Kuchiyose_ yang menghubungkan tuan pada sang _edo tensei_.

Ketua tim tujuh itu tertawa, kali ini ganti dia yang akan mempermainkan emosi sang lawan, "Apa kau berharap _edo tensei_-mu datang? Apa kau tidak tahu Temari sudah disegel? Bagaimana pun juga, dia tetaplah _edo tensei_!" ucap Kakashi tersenyum sinis dari balik maskernya.

Di ruangan lain, begitu dentuman keras terdengar dari ruang Jibachi, Naruto kembali ke wujud aslinya. Ia membuka mata dan membuat kedua lawannya terkejut.

"Apa ini?" Suzume setengah memekik. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Apa mereka terjerat _genjutsu_?

"_Hah_? Kalian 'kan? Si ninja yang mengganggu pencarian serangga waktu itu?" Naruto tak percaya. sekelompok orang yang dikiranya berwujud setan ternyata tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya yang hanya bisa mendengar. Begitu matanya terbuka, jawabannya sangatlah remeh. Mereka—ninja payah, yang dikalahkan Hinata saat mereka masih berstatus genin.

"K—kau? Bocah yang bersama Aburame itu?" Kurobachi tak menyangka. Bocah yang mereka hadapi ternyata adalah _Jincurikin_ yang terkenal seantero dunia _shinobi_.

"_Yosh_! Apa kau lupa padaku?" Naruto menyeringai, menampakan gigi putihnya yang terlihat menyeramkan bagi kedua musuhnya.

Dari balik pintu Ieruka muncul. Keringat basah memenuhi wajahnya. Nafasnya naik turun tak terkontrol. Saat melihat Naruto yang menatapnya bingung, ia menarik nafas lega, "Syukurlah, tepat waktu." Ujarnya memastian sang murid masih hidup.

"Apa aku terlihat bisa mati semudah itu?" Naruto mengelak. Dari sekitar tubuhnya tampak _chakra_ merah mengelilingi. Ia masuk ke dalam _mode senin_. Tidak ada kata ampun bagi kedua pecundang dihadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selama ini, aku tak pernah banyak berkata karena aku kira kau adalah wanita yang simpel. Tidak merepotkan, seperti perempuan pada umumnya." Shikamaru bergerak maju.

Dari balik _kekkai_ tak terdengar sahutan apa pun. Sifatnya sebagai pendengar yang baik itu, kini sedang mendengarkan seksama. Tapi tidak ada yang menyulut hatinya. Tidak ada yang membuatnya sakit, seperti saat hidup. Ia tak punya detak jantung. Jangan lupakan itu!

"Dalam waktu yang panjang, pikiranku benar-benar menyeleksimu sebagai pilihan terbaik. Khayalanku tentang menikahi perempuan yang tidak cantik, tetapi juga tidak jelek—sepertinya gagal. Tuhan memberikan seorang bidadari untukku."

Beberapa penyegel bergerak mundur, setelah Shizune mengangguk—memberikan kode untuk memberikan mereka waktu. Jika Shikamaru berniat buruk, pemuda itu tetap tidak akan bisa membuka _kekkai_ yang sangat kuat.

Temari tak menyahut.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan _kekkai_ Temari. menatap seksama dari atas hingga ke bawah balutan kepompong raksasa yang menyegel kekasihnya.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU, TEMARI! KENAPA KAU MATI SEPERTI INI!" tiba-tiba tunggal Nara itu berteriak kencang. Memukul-mukul kuat _kekkai _yang sedikitpun tidak bergerak meski pukulan yang ia layangkan membuat kepalan tangannya memerah.

Tak ada yang maju. _Toh_, segel tidak akan terganggu. Lebih baik membiarkan Nara itu melepaskan emosinya sebagai perpisahan terakhir.

Tangisnya pecah, mengingat _kunoichi _itu melakukan perpisahan memilukan di hutan. Ia tak memedulikan lagi jika _shinobi_ lain memperhatikannya, "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan aku seperti ini, Temari!" suaranya mereda. Parau terdengar akibat tangisnya.

"Kau tak bisa meninggalkan aku seperti ini ..." ulangnya lagi. Tubuhnya jatuh berlutut ke atas tanah, memohon agar sebuah jalan selain kematian muncul.

"Shika ..." suara yang sangat ia sukai itu memanggil, "Apa kau makan dengan lahap?"

_Kunoichi_ itu menangis. dibiarkannya darah kehitaman itu membasahi pipinya. Shikamaru tidak akan melihat. Mereka tidak akan bisa saling menatap meskipun untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Jangan suka bangun kesiangan. Kau harus tumbuh dengan baik—menjadi pria dewasa yang bisa melindungi ibumu." Suaranya datar. Tak menunjukan emosi. Tapi air mata itu tetap turun, meskipun tak ada perintah.

"Rokok itu tidak baik, apalagi minum-minuman keras. Maaf membuatmu melahap itu semua." Temari tertunduk tak mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Shikamaru di luar sana.

Shizune bergerak maju. Empatinya sudah tak tega lagi menyaksikan Shikamaru meratap hingga bersimpuh di atas tanah. Tapi _kagebunshin_ Naruto menghalangi. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan saat menangkap maksud Shizune.

"Biarkan mereka menjalani waktu terakhir ini. Sebentar lagi semua akan berakhir." Serunya menyadari tubuh aslinya mengeluarkan _chakra_ yang banyak. Itu tanda penyerangan dimulai.

Shizune bergerak lagi menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan _shinobi_ penyegel lainnya. Tak ada dari mereka yang memperhatikan. Mendengar pembicaraan kedua insan yang akan berpisah itu saja sudah menarik simpati apalagi menatapnya. Mati-matian mereka menahan tangis.

"..., Kau yang pemalas itu selalu tidur saat di sampingku, Lebih memilih awan daripada kencan, juga kau—orang yang tidak memiliki sifat romantis untuk dijadikan kekasih ... tapi kau, orang yang aku cintai. Kau yang seperti itu, justru lebih memahami aku daripada orang lain. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana wanita lain menilaiku yang tidak beruntung ... mereka yang tidak tahu—aku wanita paling beruntung yang mendapatkan kasihmu, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru terlarut dalam tangisnya, jemarinya mencengkram _kekkai_ dengan kuat. Berharap _kekkai_ itu mengeluarkan sang kekasih. Suaranya paraw meneriaki nama Temari yang lebih terdengar pecah tangisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shi—"

Belum usai Temari menyelesaikan penuturannya. Sekelebat cahaya menaik dari ujung _kekkai_ ke langit tinggi. Seiring dentuman keras yang Tsunade ciptakan.

Tsunade yang ke luar dari ruang terkutuk itu berhasil membawa sejumlah gulungan yang sangat berbahaya. Menghajar tanpa ampun tubuh Jibachi hingga sang iblis lemah itu meregangkan nyawa.

"Itu untuk Temari!" ujarnya dingin pada mayat yang kini terlihat hancur babak belur.

Tak jauh dari mereka mayat Suzume dan Kurobachi juga tergeletak tak berdaya. Akibat serangan Naruto. Mereka yang bermain-main dengan nyawa, maka akan menuai hasilnya secara impas.

Keempatnya berjalan kembali ke tempat para penyegel melakukan _kekkai._ Untuk desa batu Karang, sebentar lagi para anbu akan memeriksanya. Menangkap segala pemberontakan yang memacu seperti apa yang dilakukan ketiga _klan_ Kamizuru. Mungkin mereka yang terakhir. Ya. Mereka pantas untuk punah.

Jemari Tsunade memegang tujuh gulungan berukuran besar. Di sisi kanannya, Ieruka tampak membantu membawa enam gulungan lagi. Cukup banyak memang warisan Orochimaru itu. Untunglah, dalam tiga tahun yang mereka kembangkan hanyalah _edo tensei_. Atau, jika ada sesuatu yang menyusul seperti ini—mereka harus siap.

Di belakang mereka, Kakashi dan Naruto bersisian. Tidak ada yang bersuara karena terlarut dalam perasaan masing-masing.

Keuntungan kasus ini adalah terbongkarnya kumpulan pengkhianat dan kembalinya gulungan berbahaya ke Konoha—tempat asalnya. Dan kerugiannya sudah pasti, nyawa seorang _kunoichi_ Suna meregang. Dari kematiannya, akan banyak luka yang didapat.

Mereka sampai. Hanya diam dan tak berkomentar saat mendapati _kekkai_ yang sudah menghilang. Keseluruhan _shinobi_ di sana terlarut dalam tangis—apa lagi dia, yang tengah memeluk tubuh pucat sembari berteriak tak terkendali.

"TEMARI! BUKA MATAMU! AKU MOHON JANGAN MEREPOTKAN SEPERTI INI!"

Diseberang mereka, kedua adik Temari beserta puluhan _shinobi_ Suna yang—sudah tahu datangnya perpisahan ini, menjemputnya sebagai penghormatan terakhir. Tak ada satupun pipi yang kering. Mereka semua menangis. Menyiratkan bahwa _kunoichi_ itu memang orang yang benar-benar berharga bagi Suna. Ya. Sangat berharga.

Gaara dan Kankuro mendekat. Kankuro yang tiba lebih awal meraih pundak kekasih sang kakak, hingga kepalanya mendongak melihat.

"Kau tahu, dia meminta kita untuk hidup lebih baik—sebagai tanda kita sangat menyayanginya." Ujar Kankuro, tubuhnya ikut berlutut sembari meraih tubuh sang kakak dari Shikamaru.

Pandangan Shikamaru memburam. Terakhir, ia hanya melihat Kankuro memeluk dalam tangis sang kakak dan Gaara yang memberi kode pada _shinobi_ lain untuk mendekat. Mereka mendekat. Memasukkan tubuh Temari ke dalam peti yang telah mereka siapkan. Selebihnya, tak melihat apa-apa lagi. Semuanya, gelap.

**_THE END_**

**_.Who's Woman Love you?_**

* * *

Halo. Selsai. Alhamdulillah... update kilat-kilatan sebagai balas dendam lantaran kemarin itu hiatus kelamaan hohoho...

Gomen, janjinya update cepat, tapi hampir dua minggu Nachi kena problem. Di halaman FFN gak ada login. Nah loh? Kan gak bisa update. Setelah buka sana-buka sini, akhirnya bisa login. Aneh ya? Ada yang pernah begitu? Kalau ada minta solusinya ya... Khawatir loginnya ilang lagi, jadi Nachi update buru-buru. #peace kalo gaje.

Yang pertama, Nachi gak tau proses nyegel edo tensei itu gimana. Udah lupa, malas nonton ulang.

Yang kedua, pertarungan dibuat implisit lantaran cape bener deh, browsing lagi jurus-jurus 'mereka' apa. Kalau agak mengecewakan maafkan Nachi. Soalnya sekalian ngegarap tugas real.

terima kasih banyaaak kepada tukang cuci mata, fatiya, endo wewe, d oktaviani, beethoja, okuta yukata, FyCha HyuuRa, sararapratiwi, Pak Beko, Naraaa, Touhime Ten'okari, awamiya, Icatisa, hiru nesaan, go araa, hinatachannn2505, naaraaa, Ghiena , Hyelaflaf, dan para guest, ren takahasyi, cherryhamtaro, sisimaulidtania96, dan para guest ^^

Sankyu/ pamit hormat/Nachi


End file.
